Reflections
by Danya Spicer
Summary: Chloe, a high spirited "normal" woman nearing her thirties is hardly alone. She has six people living in her colonial home in the state of New York. But when her son William has to attend Xavier's school for the gifted her life is about to turn upside dow
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The clock on the night stand gave out siren like racket piercing her inner earlobe. A long slender white arm reached out to tap the offensive machine. Only when her hand reached it she found the cord and ripped it out of the wall turning over in bed to resume her sleep. A figure emerged from her door reminding her that sleeping in was not an option.

"Mom! Where are my jeans?" The young male voice slapped her out of her dream land like a hammer.

"William they could possibly be in your bottom drawer." The simplicity of organization confused her son so much that it reminded her of his father. Sitting up in bed her scraggily brown hair was tangled into something that resembled an eighties rock poster.

"Oh, how about breakfast?" He gave a crooked smile that broke past her grumpy morning behavior.

Without showing her weakness she cocked an eyebrow at the slender young man with dirty blonde hair and lanky features. "How about we rephrase that?"

"What I meant was could you _please_ make breakfast?" The over emphasizing of please made her quirk her full lips into a smile.

Another figure emerged from her closet with a bagel firmly pinned in her mouth and full concentration on the material in her delicate fingers. The morning routine of the house hold was taking effect and left Chloe without any option of rolling back into bed. "Please don't tell me that is my brand new top."

A muffled answer came from behind the bagel which translated into a confirmation that her new top was fair game in this house. "Well go find your pants William and I will be down in a second."

Chloe McHedley threw the covers off of her bare legs and faced a long slender antique mirror in the corner. Her feet cold on the hard wood floors of her colonial home gave her shivers looking back at the bed. Its vast emptiness disturbing to her, she gave a rather loud sigh heading for the connected bathroom to her bedroom. Her mind preoccupied by the annoying thoughts that revolved around her sad empty life kept her from noticing the rather large creature staring at her from the opposite wall. All her focus was on the lines that lightly traced her face reminding herself of her impending thirties just around the corner.

Her eyes slightly feline in shape was elegantly met with full luscious lips. But her nose distorted their beauty as it was slightly large in her opinion. She had been told her whole life how beautiful she was but her scrutiny kept her from that same opinion. Piercing green eyes peered into the mirror examining the freckles that had shown up when her skin took on a slight tan. They dotted her shoulders like the spots on a leopard. Adjusting her black tank top she began to pull back the mess known as her hair which allowed her to focus on the slightly moving object behind her. Slowly focusing in, she picked out the features of a rather large spider. The familiar form of her room mates daughters tarantula sent her into panic as high shrills came from her throat.

A dark headed child poked into the room with a confused expression mixed with urgency. "Did you find fluffy?"

"Lilliana please get your damn arachnid!" Chloe's voice was cracked with pure horror.

The girl took much glee in her reaction which reminded Chloe of the child's mother's behavior with annoyance. "Want to pet her Aunt Chloe?"

"For the love of God no!" Practically sitting on the bathroom counter Chloe looked around wildly. "Where is your mother?"

"Oh yeah," Quickly giving Chloe a sinister smile she left the bathroom with "fluffy".

Letting out a whoosh of air she turned back to her tooth brush trying to calm her racing heart. Thrusting the tooth brush into her mouth she turned towards her walk in closet for something respectable. William was starting school soon at a very high end private school thanks to her sister. Chloe was always a clothes horse and could never pass up a cute fashionable number. Flipping on the light she focused on her choices.

* * *

Walking down the stairs with her hair down to her mid back thanks to a flat iron and the strongest hair gel known to man she smoothed out her pink knitted, off the shoulders, long sleeve shirt. Her boot cut jeans accented with soft leather leopard print heels.

"Are we going to drop your fifteen year old off at his first day of school or are you planning to pick up a man as well?"

Throwing a glare towards the culprit who stole her newest purchase. "Juliet I am just merely showing my celebration of my slender waist by showing it off with my cute top. It took a lot of hard dedication."

"By dedication you mean severe depression, refusal to eat, and when you did eat throwing up?" She countered.

"Exactly," Grabbing the coffee pot she began pouring herself her lifeline. "Besides I am so nervous."

"Well your fifteen year old IS moving out and into a boarding school."

"I wish they would have let me drive him to school. But they swear they are the best school out there for mutants." A frown washed over her usually well controlled features.

"Regrets?" Her eyes penetrating Chloe's mind.

"Juliet, I am not regretting it. I am more scared and sad. After his dad… well he has been the only man in my life for the last six years. We have become best buds and I don't know what to do without him."

"How about go on dates and start reintroducing yourself to reality?" A lazy feline like voice entered the kitchen. "Besides we don't know how to train a mutant."

Nodding Chloe stared into the blackness of her coffee. "I know Caitlyn and thanks for the blunt honest truth." She meant it and knew her friend only meant well. Moving towards the double door fridge she pulled out the eggs.

"How in the world did Adriana manage to get him in to such a great school?" Juliet flipped back her blonde hair with annoyance at the long locks.

"She works there as an art teacher and she discussed it with the head whatever he is of the school." Cracking the eggs into the pan she took in a deep breath of the cool September air flowing in from the open window beside her.

"Hey how is that new book coming?" Caitlyn smirked with pure interest.

"It is coming, why?" Taking her eyes off of the pan she eyed her friend.

"No reason, but I really want to read chapter ten." Rolling her eyes she knew that Caitlyn with the help of Juliet must have snuck into her office.

Juliet smirked and nodded as if hearing her thoughts. "We think it is really good!"

Sighing Chloe knew they were just trying to lighten the mood so she could keep her mind off of today. The problem was that Chloe didn't know what to expect out of this school. She herself was not a mutant and didn't know how to help her son through this. Her mind trying to focus on diapers and broken toddler English forced a traitor tear to fall into the eggs.

Both girls froze in place and watched her with soft understanding. But not one moved to comfort her. They knew better to try to lighten her out of this. It was best it just flowed out now than at the school.

* * *

The rather large SUV rolled up to the security gate that was open for students coming back for the school year. Its elegant curves catching her eye giving her mind something else to focus on. But the drive way seemed to take forever to get to the school. A low gruff came from beside her and she turned to look at her son. His curly hair hung to his ears giving him that "skater" look. Pale skin shining like a gleaming gem, tall and lanky he looked awkward being that he hadn't grown into his body yet. His gaze turned to her with soft green cat like eyes. The only thing she contributed to her son's genes. His almost thin lips pursed together with nervousness.

"Mom, are you going to be ok without me?"

Shaking her head she gave a little whimper. "No, but I know I can be strong."

Smiling he reached out for her hand. "I am really excited about this. And besides Aunt Adriana will be watching out for me so you don't have to worry."

Giving a slight laugh she gave his hand a tiny squeeze. "It isn't you I fear for, I worry more about your Aunt."

The humor lifting her spirits she slowed the car at the first sight of the school. Tall and elegant she peered at the mansion with awe. The Ivy climbed up one side of the brick building. "Wow," Finally slowing the car to a halt she put it in park and unbuckled.

William had rushed out the SUV as fast as he could to open the back and grab boxes. Chloe rounded the back end pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. "Ok, what do you want me to grab?" before he could answer she had her hand on a duffel bag. Her mind was on the task at hand that she hadn't noticed the person who crept up behind her. Turning to follow her son her face planted right into a firm chest. Her pixie like short body flew back almost hitting her head on the bumper of the car. But something caught her in midair. Blinking she looked up through long dark lashes at her savior and met piercing blue eyes returning her gaze. His strong arms around her waist felt like a gentle boa constrictor. He had power to squeeze her to death yet didn't.

"Sorry bout that, ma'am." Righting her she was able to get a better look at him. A very strong muscular man, he was a few inches taller than she was. Which wasn't much considering she was five foot three inches. He wore clothing that seem to cling to those gorgeous body parts. Soft jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, and work boots. She trailed up to his gruff appearance of an unshaven face that appeared in stubble. His hair tousled in an odd shape but overall a very attractive man.

"Oh no problem… I tend to run into things." She offered blushing.

"Yeah like parked cars." William offered grabbing the bag she was holding and adding it to his load.

Mortified she rolled her eyes at her boy and debated on a swift kick to the rear. "This smart mouth is William and I am Chloe. We are checking him in for the first day. Adriana made all the arrangements."

Smirking towards her she felt like melting and a sudden happiness that her friends didn't decide to tag along came to her mind.

* * *

Note from author: I made some changes to the child's age due to she would have been 14 or so when she had him and I don't feel like starting a plot line on that at this moment. To much energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I am not getting out of bed!" Throwing the overly fluffy pillow over my head Chloe ignored the banging on my door for my attention.

"You cannot hide in there forever!" Juliet growled from behind the locked door. "It is not the end of the world."

"You can't make me come out." The muffled sounds from under the pillow were barely audible.

The room fell silent as she heard growls from both friends on the other side. "Get out this door right this instant!"

"No! I am just having a hard time with this and just let me go through the motions."

"Going through the motions is a week of depression and then taking a shower and going on with your life. It has been almost a month! Get out of bed, finish your book, and just get on with it!" Caitlyn hissed from behind the door.

"I don't feel like it," Chloe gruffed.

"Your publishers are going to drop you like a bad habit!" Juliet reasoned.

Shoving a pillow on each ear Chloe tried to drown them out closing her eyes. Drifting back into her restless sleep she tried to clear her mind laying under the covers in complete darkness. "Ow!" Looking down she felt sudden prickle sensations stab up her leg. "Ow, ow!" Throwing the pillows from either side of her head she threw the covers almost completely off her bed to investigate only to find a rather large hairy arachnid glaring up at her. "AH!" The creature attached itself to her leg as she jumped up to run from the rather defensive creature. The sting came quit sudden making her fear draw to its peak. Running at full speed to her door she threw it open crashing it into the wall with a slight cracking sound jumping into the arms of her friends.

"What happened?" Caitlyn demanded wide eyed.

"Tell me something, is that damn thing defanged?" Chloe breathed heavily.

*****

Sitting on the table at the doctor's office Chloe laid her head back in frustration as the doctor wrapped her leg. The doctor giggled and glanced Chloe over while trying to keep his voice professional. "So I hope you know to keep the spider locked up from now on." Standing he nodded at both of the friends and let a smile slip quickly walking out the door. Chloe closed her eyes and groaned as she heard the doctor burst into laughter as soon as the door was securely closed.

"Ok now Chloe don't get mad at us. We had no idea that Caitlyn's daughter had lost the Tarantula…" weighing her words Juliet added, "Again, but we got you out of bed."

Caitlyn smirked and added her two cents. "And now that you are out I think you need to start living."

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at them both with a heavy sigh. "I don't know how to live. I have been using my son as an excuse to hide from life."

"But you have been shopping daily and so bubbly…" trailing off Juliet pondered her friends words. "They were just keeping you busy, you haven't moved on from your husband have you?"

Caitlyn nodded studying Chloe with her feline eyes. "Those stories haven't been helping either."

"Wait, what does her writing have to do with this?" Juliet quirked her blonde eyebrow in confusion.

"Doesn't it sound familiar? Like some letters she used to get from him?" Caitlyn pointed out.

Sighing Chloe nodded, "I haven't moved on and I am not sure if I can. I haven't met a decent guy and to tell you the truth I really don't want to. He was the love of my life and now he is gone!"

"Exactly, he is gone but you are not. So it is time to get up and just move on. He would want that Chloe!" Caitlyn fumed.

"You don't know that, I feel like I am cheating on him. Any time I look at another man I just can't wrap my mind around anything romantic for fear I might betray my wedding vows." Fat tears rolled down her pale skin leaving glistening trails behind.

Both women stood back in shock and looked towards the floor. "You really loved him didn't you?" Juliet wasn't really asking but more like stating the obvious.

"Yes, and I just don't know if there will ever be another one that could hold my heart like him. Remember the legend says you can only have one soul mate."

"Ok, but couldn't you just try to live, if not for us but for William?" Caitlyn pleaded.

Chloe's green eyes took on a yellowish tint as she just simply nodded in agreement. "I just don't know where to start."

Juliet smiled raising her hand. "I do!" Grinning from ear to ear she pointed to her legs, "Waxing because frankly bears have less fur than that."

* * *

Staring out the windows of her SUV she couldn't help but wonder much more she could take of this makeover. Her brand new sexy knee high boots clinked together as she tapped the heels together silently thinking _there is no place like home, _only to be disappointed by the rolling landscape outside her window. The sweater dress hung to her thighs in a sexy tease of her newly waxed legs which to her scrutinizing eyes looked more like a sorry excuse next to the tan beauties that were walking around outside. Tapping her manicured nails on the arm rest she groaned as they turned away from the shopping centers. "Ok we had my hair done, new make-up, my nails are done, I am wearing new clothing and shoes which by the way my feet will be feeling it later, and recently had my body scolded and hair ripped out with the skin that was burnt off. What else is there for me to do today?"

The SUV pulled up to a local animal shelter confusing her. Caitlyn put the vehicle into park and turned to Juliet with a smirk on her face. "Ok here is the deal, we are going to make a trade."

"What is the trade? Not putting me in the shelter if I stop acting like an animal and act more like a human?"

"Not exactly, we are going to get you an animal if you go on a date." Juliet bit her lower lip trying not to burst into laughter.

Horrified Chloe looked around dumbfounded from both of her friends eyes. "You are bribing me with a _pet_?"

"Well sort of, we do have conditions. Like NO CATS!" Caitlyn lifted a finger to emphasize her point. "We will not be allowing crazy cat ladies inside the home."

Groaning Chloe sank in her seat. "Then what is it? Give me the other rules while I am locked in the overly large beast known as my vehicle."

"A blind date for a cute fluffy puppy," Juliet chimed with a large grin.

"Ok you two have gone past evil to…to… super evil!" Chloe spit out the words with anger.

"Well wasn't that special." Caitlyn quirked her dark brow.

"If the date doesn't pan out at least you said you tried and you can come home and snuggle next to the puppy." Juliet snickered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Chloe hissed. Rolling the idea in her head she just couldn't understand how her life had gotten to THIS, where her friends had to bribe her with animals to get her off her butt. Growling she unlocked the doors and threw it open. "Fine, just don't hook me up with a loser."

"Of course not, what do you take us for?" Caitlyn smirked jumping out of the vehicle.

"The kind who would film me tripping and falling on my face and then send it to America's funniest videos."

"She has a point Cait."

* * *

The Bistro was full of life making Chloe nervous with the large crowds. Her date wasn't a loser in the way she meant this morning. He was gorgeous, rich, and very popular. But he was an idiot. Bored to tears she listened to him drone on and on about how Goth rock was the only real music to listen to and how to properly mosh in a pit. Keeping herself preoccupied with her soda she was thankful when she finally filled her bladder to the point it was ready to explode. "Could you excuse me for a second?" Running off to the bathroom she felt the blisters rub on her new boots.

After finishing her business Chloe stared at the little window by the sink debating if she lost enough weight to squeeze through the small opening. Turning herself to view her backside she only found the large mass she called her butt and sighed. "Dangit, there goes that idea."

Leaving the bathroom she looked back at her date with a slight moan. She shoved her hand into her purse retrieving her phone. But to her annoyance they didn't pick up the phone at all. "They are probably over there laughing!"

Chloe felt eyes on her backside as she flipped the phone closed. It wasn't like the eyes that were of her date that stared at her like another one night stand. This felt more like a stare appreciating every curve on her body studying her. Turning to look for the gaze she only met the stare of her date. "How about you and I skip the protagonist and the story arc and just get straight to the climax... at my place?" Putting his hands on either side of her hips he pinned her up against the wall by the old pay phone.

"How about we skip this date and we pretend it never happened?" Chloe interjected.

Pushing his body against hers she realized no was not an answer. "Come on baby, the night is young and I have some moves to show you."

"I rather not, as a matter of fact I think I am due at home for a fresh acidic face peel. Nothing says smooth like taking off three layers of your skin." Wriggling her body as much as possible she just couldn't get out of his grip.

"You're funny, but…"

"Excuse me, but I think the lady wants to go home." A deep voice chimed in forcing her to inhale deeply.

"This is none of your business pal. We are on a date and she knows that there are rules. I pay for dinner and she has to give me something out of it."

"You know I thought we were going stag so I will just pay for my meal and go." Chloe's face grew red with fury.

"You heard her she will pay for her own meal and go her own way."

Wriggling her body over enough to see who this person was she grew annoyed when she realized the guy had her absolutely pinned to the wall with no room to move at all.

"Ok bub you have two choices, let her go and walk away or we take this outside. I really don't think you want option two." Chloe swore she heard metal slash against something and wondered who pulled the knife. Raising an eyebrow she slowly saw her date move back. His face on the stranger and his emotions mixed with fear and anger.

"Fine you can have the bitch." Walking off he laughed in her direction. "She wasn't that pretty anyways and didn't look like a good screw."

Chloe glared in his direction until he was out the door. Turning to her savior she looked in surprise to see a familiar face. _What was his name, ugh...? Professor, um… _"Professor Logan? So they do let you out of the school every once and a while."

"Yeah well we do need to get out of the school from time to time." Smiling he looked her over, "So why are you dressed up so nice for a Bistro?"

Laughing she looked down at the boots and dress. "Well my friends bribed me to go on a date."

"Really how much did they pay you?"

"A new puppy," Chuckling to herself she threw her hands up in protest. "I know it sounds pathetic."

"Ok I won't lie to you, it sounds pretty pathetic."

"Ha ha, thanks a lot."

"So I am guessing that there isn't a Mr. McHedley?"

"No." Pursing her lips she looked to the floor and back up with a brave smile.

"Divorce? Or is this a bad subject?"

"Well actually I am glad someone is blunt with me besides my friends." Pausing she took a deep breath, "My husband died when William was only five. My two best friends moved in with me to keep me company, the pains in my ass."

"That explains the annoyance with the phone." Smirking at her, his blue eyes appraising her scowl while running a hand through his tousled dark hair.

"You know between the Tarantula and this date I don't even know why I even got up this morning. Oh yes I do the damn spider." Furthering her scowl she folded her arms.

He gave a deep throated chuckle forcing her to look up in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, do you need a ride home?"

"Oh thank you, yes. Rico Sauvé over there stranded me here." He gave another laugh and grabbed her hand lightly as if to help her through the crowd. "I can guide through on my own." She tried to sound annoyed but his touch left her skin with goose flesh.

"Yeah, well I have seen how you walk. I think it would be safer for you if I helped you."

* * *

Note from Author:

I am so sorry about being late on the new chapter. The Muse has been quiet and college has been hell. Thanks for sticking around for those of you waiting for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe wrapped her arms around herself as the nights chill gently lifted the skirt of her dress. Unfolding her arms she pushed it down grumbling about the inconvenient weather. Something thick was laid over her shoulders as she looked up to see him lightly lay his jacket over her shoulders. "Err…, Thank you." Her eyes wide with astonishment surveyed his breath taking grin as he nodded and moved from her side.

"What?" He halfway laughed out.

"Nothing, just not use to that," Blushing deeply she turned her face hoping he could not see.

"Not use to someone putting a jacket over your shoulders?" Arching his eyebrow he watched her intently with those stunning blue eyes. "I find it hard to believe that this is the only time a man has ever given you attention."

Opening her mouth to retort she quickly shut it and let the blush take over her whole body.

Raising both of his eyebrows almost into his tousled hair he scratched at his unshaven chin in shock. "You haven't been dating have you?"

"Yeah well I just haven't gotten around to it." Jumping into the unlocked side of his jeep she kept her face hidden so he couldn't see the blush that was reaching all of her body parts.

"I didn't know knees could blush," he chuckled watching her face go from embarrassment to a scowl.

Pulling her dress down past her knees she rolled her eyes as he started the engine. "It happens with someone as pale as I am."

"Well I don't know I find it very attractive." Immediately bringing the blush back to her skin he let out a deep laugh.

Narrowing her eyes she sat back in the passenger seat. "You are doing that on purpose."

"Well yeah, that is what flirting is." He smiled in her direction.

Turning to him her eyes shining with doubt, "Uh huh."

"Wow you are a strange woman. So where do you live?"

"Yorktown Heights."

* * *

They came to her drive revealing a long stretch of road. Her eyes brooding as she debated how to seek her revenge on the devilish women she called friends. Her thoughts were interrupted, "Nice place."

Chloe looked up to see her adorable little colonial home with a wraparound porch. The snow fell on the pointed roof gently gliding down its sleek side only to collect on the protruding windows with the same triangular shaped roof. The Halloween decorations already gathered under the covered wraparound porch the columns holding up the roof of the porch was wrapped with blinding orange lights. Flecks of orange bounced off the brown outside with white trim. "Thanks."

The Jeep came to a stop near her walk way and she glared at the two figures ducking and covering behind the curtain. "Hey do you mind if I come in to make a call?"

"Yeah no problem," Jumping out of the vehicle the wind gushed a fresh new blast of snow on her skin. Shuffling quickly to her door she swung it open grateful for the fire going on in the living room.

"Hey we dropped you off with one date and you come home with a completely different guy. Good for you!" Caitlyn smirked with humor.

"Har har, yeah that guy was a complete jack ass. Some how he got this strange idea that he was getting lucky after dinner. Which by the way was a crappy little Bistro in town that wouldn't even get him head," She said in a deep whisper.

"Oh don't worry you will be a trollop yet." Juliet patted Chloe on the shoulder making her roll her eyes up to the ceiling.

"You have such high hopes for me."

"No, Chloe we just wanted to get you out of the house and just finally go through what you need to go through to just move on with your life. We truly didn't know that he was that big of a creep." Caitlyn frowned. "I must speak to that boy tomorrow."

Both girls stopped and began staring at the man who brought her home standing in the door with a large smile which she guessed was due to the large entertainment they were offering. "Frick and Frack this is Logan, he teaches at Williams's school."

Juliet gave a stiff wave, "Hi, I am Juliet and that would be Caitlyn." She pointed to the unusually quiet woman standing in the kitchen.

"Where is your phone?" Chloe smirked in response and pointed behind Caitlyn.

All three women watched him walk into the kitchen with appreciating eyes. Shaking her head Chloe threw up her hands. "Please tell me the damn spiders living quarters now has a boulder on top of it."

"Well Lilliana has been spoken to and Fluffy has a new home with a better lid and lock." Caitlyn smirked, "I still don't see what the big fuss is all about? It is just a cute tiny little spider."

"Tell that to the welt on my leg." Chloe hissed in whisper. Unzipping the boots she moved up the stairs to her room for a quick change. As soon as she reached the door she has stripped down a quickly changing into her jeans, light sweater, and socks. Bouncing down the stairs she could feel the lump on her leg pulsate under her jeans. Her mind racing with new characters and situations to write about she was oblivious to the fluffy thing at the bottom of the stairs. Her leg flew out from under her with the sound of a yelp from the new Rottweiler pup. Landing on the smooth tiled floor she suddenly felt happy her rump softened the fall. "Ow," She moaned out.

A slight chuckle came from the kitchen doorway forcing her to look up from the floor. "I don't think I have ever met someone with as much grace as you do."

"Yeah well my name was Grace but I decided to change it to Chloe since I had no talent in it." Rubbing her butt she made to get up off the floor. He reached out a hand to help her up without even waiting for her response he yanked her off the floor moving her inches away from his face. "I am surprised you are still here. I hope the snow hasn't gotten that bad."

"Why do you want me to leave? I didn't know I was imposing." Quirking a dark eyebrow he looked at her well humored.

"I am sorry that isn't what I meant. You are not imposing at all." Backing up she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Actually I stuck around to ask if I could come see you again. I mean if you are not bruised all over by then." He smirked to admire her backside.

Giving a quick scowl Chloe bit her lower lip in thought. "Yeah I would like that. I mean I could be boring though you might come back to an uneventful house."

Smirking he shook his head. "The two times I have seen you, you have fallen, the five seconds I have been in your home I witnessed something like the three stooges, and like I said you are also pretty. Sounds like a fun time to me."

Pointing her nose in the air she crossed her arms and humphed. "I don't always fall down."

"I really don't want to miss the other accidents you have." Laughing at her childish display of rolling her eyes he leaned up against the wall. "Why don't you go on dates?"

"Again with the twenty questions, did the girls put you up to this?" When he didn't answer she sighed and sobered up. "You know how people say they found the ONE and they don't know how to top that?" Without even looking up to see if he responded she moved on, "Well he was my everything and then he was suddenly taken away and I just don't know if I could ever find anyone as great as him. It is also mixed with guilt of moving on." Chloe looked up to see if he would run out the door like she expected him to. Only to find him weighing her words seriously.

"I have lost people I have loved as well. It never gets easier but just know you are not doing anything wrong by moving on. He would want you to be happy." Clearing his throat he looked back up at her with the crooked grin. "So how did you two meet?"

"Don't laugh at me," she said groaning in response. When his eyes looked at her confused she laughed as the firelight danced across her shiny brown hair. "He had a bottom locker and mine was a top locker almost above his. When he went to stand up I didn't notice and swung my locker door open and slapped him straight in the face." Blushing she added, "After the bleeding in his nose had stopped he told me he thought my eyes were pretty and asked if I wanted to go out sometime."

Quirking his lips into a very amused grin she could tell he was fighting himself trying not to laugh. "Well you are lucky I am very durable."

"Good because I need a durable guy around." Making a slight scowl face she gave in and giggled at herself. "Oh god I am that clumsy."

"Well fine how about if I just come by to hang out tomorrow?" Frowning he looked to the fire as if remembering something that gave him a slight pain. "I am kind of getting over someone myself."

"I think that would be a great idea. I will provide the entertainment naturally." Ripping his gaze away from the flames he chuckled at her expense. "Do you need my number?"

Yanking a folded paper out from his folded muscular arms he smiled, "Already done." Pushing off the arched doorway he pulled the keys out of his pocket and headed for the door. Chloe came to the door holding the door knob firmly in her hand as if she were afraid of tripping over anything else. His smile under the stubble of his beard sent a shiver up her spine. "I'll call you tomorrow." Turning on his boot heels he walked back to his jeep.

Chloe closed the door waiting for the sound of his engine to fade away then headed up the stairs. Something lay on top of her comforter forcing a confused expression to move across her face. His jacket laid spread out over her bed. "Crap he forgot his jacket." Picking it up she couldn't help but inhale his musk smell and relive the shiver all over again. Moving to put it on the door hook she looked back to her bed. A frown spread across her face as she saw flashes of memories spread across her mind. The sleigh bed large but empty at the same time, "I think it is time for a change."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking through the school Adriana surveyed the room with her dark brown eyes. The halls were packed with students switching classes, "Where is that boy?" Growling to herself she threw up her hands trying to keep track of her nephew. Adriana was the complete opposite from her sister. Her dark hair paled her skin to an almost translucent color. "Okay if I were a fifteen year old boy… where would I be?"

"You would be the strangest fifteen year old boy I have ever seen." A gentle voice purred in her ear.

Adriana turned to feel fur gently brush her face forcing a smile to escape her lips. "Hey hun," giving the large blue feline a kiss she sighed looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Hank perked his head up.

"My nephew William, his mother will be here soon."

Hank gave a look of sheer confusion and slowly formed his question. "Did she not just drop him off not even a few weeks ago?"

"Yes, well it is Halloween tomorrow." Adriana smirked as she saw the confusion never left his eyes. "Ah, I forgot that I haven't educated you on my sister." Motioning for him to follow she kept the lookout for her nephew. "Chloe loves Halloween and it has become a holiday for her. She makes costumes, she grows her own pumpkins, and my family has nicknamed her the witch because of this."

Chuckling he followed beside her. "So you are a mutant and your sister is a witch?"

"Yeah well she only uses her powers for good I promise." Adriana stopped in her tracks and gave a sly smile. "You know you could come with me. Carve some pumpkins and meet my witch of a sister."

"She doesn't know about us yet, does she Adriana?" Holding her close his eyes gave a hint of seriousness. She knew that this man has been burnt in the past.

"Well that isn't true, she knows that I have been seeing someone but she doesn't know who that person is. It has been hard to talk to her about relationships especially since I feel bad that I even brought it up."

Nodding he looks up to the sky and decides there was nothing more to say.

* * *

William grumbled in the back seat. "Lilliana is going to get the biggest one this year I just know it."

"Biggest what?" Hank turned in his seat to look at William.

"William that is why your mom couldn't pick you up she was keeping Lilliana at bay."

"Biggest what?" Hank repeated.

"Pumpkin, Lilliana and William butt heads every year for the biggest pumpkin." Lowering her voice she smiled. "Lilliana wins every year."

"That is because she cheats!"

"Well there is that." Adriana agreed. "Sometimes I think my sister puts up with too much in her house."

William laughed. "Okay, I have to admit that Lilliana and I don't get along a lot but Mom isn't putting up with anything. If anything that house is hilarious and her two friends are like aunts to me." Catching his aunt's eye in the mirror he just gave a smirk that reminded her of his father and added, "Trust me." Words she heard many times from her brother in law who was like a best friend.

The drive way was all lit up with Jack-o-lanterns in the most elegant designs mixed in with a traditional grim face. Orange lights streaming through red maple trees gave a fantastic glow in the dimming sky. The house came into view where shimmering lights in traditional Halloween colors glistened against the roof. A rather old looking broom leaned against the front door and purple lights wrapped around the pillars.

"What no graveyards or scary creatures?" Hank piped up.

"That isn't Chloe's style." Adriana smiled.

After the car came to a stop William bolted out of his side and ran to the door. "It is on Lilliana!"

Out of all the decorations Adriana focused on one thing that brought the most attention. "What is Logan doing here?" The jeep left a presence forcing her curiosity to the top.

The house was lit up like some magazine dedicated to the holiday. Shimmering skulls on the mantle of the fireplace, cauldrons bubbling with brew by the door, and the kitchen smelling like fresh goodies, and all the while making it feel cozy instead of scary.

"Caitlyn… hands off the poison."

"But poison can be so good."

"Yes, but that is your third bottle. You should be dead by now."

"That is because I have built a tolerance to it Mwahahahahaha." Entering the kitchen she found everyone around the goodies and Chloe trying to wrestle the bottle out of her friend Caitlyn's hands.

"Happy hour started early." She announced wide eyed. Looking up from the floor Chloe smiled at her sister.

"Yes, well we figured that six thirty was the perfect time to get sloshed." Caitlyn smirked.

"Sloshed? I didn't know apple cider could get you drunk." William looked at the bottles.

"Well these have been in the cellar for almost a year… odds are one of these bottles has fermented." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Found it!" Juliet chimed running up to the room.

"Good friends share!" Caitlyn followed.

Getting up from the ground Chloe seemed to be in good spirits. Adriana watched her carefully as she took the extended hand to help her up. _Something is different about her but I just don't know what._ Then she focused on the hand that helped her up. Logan was giving that sly smile to her sister and an uncomfortable feeling fell on her.

"Adriana! It is so good to see you." Chloe threw her arms around her sister showing how petite she really was. "So who is this?"

Confused by her sisters sudden interest she forced a smile and put a hand on Hanks shoulder. "This is Hank McCoy. We have been dating for the past six months." Turning towards her coworker she blurted out. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited for good food and to watch her roommates fight over a bottle of alcohol." He smirked lifting his bottle of ale.

"And where did you get that one?" Hank laughed.

"Oh, I hid it from them. I do it for fun." Chloe winked and handed both Adriana and Hank a bottle. "So are we ready to pick pumpkins?"

"It is too dark to pick a pumpkin." Hank offered.

"Well that is the point. It wouldn't be fair to have a contest for the best pumpkin when it is light out." Watching the kids grab their flashlights the two friends came back downstairs with an empty bottle of "poison" and armed with a first aid kit.

"We are ready for you this year Chloe." Juliet winked.

"Well this year could be different. I mean I won't trip on the vine this year, you never know."

"Yeah right, it goes against your nature Chloe."

"So your sister favors you as something of a witch. Is this true?" Hank asked with a bit of humor. Logan turned to her with a quirk of the brow amused by the question.

"I might dabble with herbs and holistic's but I must admit that when it comes to flying on brooms I don't have the grace." Chloe gave a quick smile at her two friends who looked like they were ready to die from laughter.

* * *

The air was crisp and the wind cut to the bone. Adriana wrapped her jacket around her tighter and stuck close to her sister. "Chloe, I have never seen you like this."

Chloe perked up detangling her leg from the vine. "Like what?"

"You seem different is all."

Chloe paused a moment and smiled. "Well things have been easier since I met Logan. He has been down the same road I have been and it makes it easier to talk to someone who has been there." Shrugging she gently stepped over a pumpkin.

Adriana sighed, "I don't mean to sound like the over protective sister it is just I have known him for a few years and he has gotten into very sticky relationships. Some of his ex's are a tad loco."

"Whoa, whoa... Who said anything about a relationship? We just met a few weeks ago and we are just starting a friendship. Besides I have to get over one relationship to start a new one. Adriana we are seriously just friends. Okay I happen to have a very good looking friend."

"That is what I am afraid of."

"Adriana look, you are happy in a relationship. I can see that when you look at Hank so let's change the subject to that." Chloe grabbed her sister around her arms and pleaded with her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I am very happy with Hank and things have been going well."

"Does he know about your…" Chloe trailed off.

"D word? Yes, he knows and has had the pleasure of meeting him. He totally understands why it went sour."

"He met him? I am surprised none of them tried to hurt him."

"The professor helped with that. He can be a very convincing man when he wants to be." Adriana smirked.

Chloe gave a look out of the corner of her eye. "So how long have you been together?"

"Six months."

"Huh, I wonder if there will be wedding bells in your future." Chloe gave a quick smile and darted out of reach hitting a rather large pumpkin and tumbling over. "Found the biggest one!"

* * *

Hank stifled his chuckles as he finished cleaning up Chloe's leg. "Shut up, it is not that funny." Around the table everyone seemed to be holding back their laughter.

"It looks to be just a sprain but she will need to stay off of it."

"Better than the time she tripped over the flat surfaces of the mall."

"Shut up, that was the wax build up and you know it."

Juliet smirked. "Not what you told me. You said you wanted to get even with the floor."

"It was talking a lot of smack."

"Can we carve the pumpkins already?" William looked impatiently across the table.

"Yes, go for it." Chloe waved her hand, "fifteen years old and still demanding to carve his pumpkin.

"Better than you, how old are you again?" Juliet teased.

"Shut up." Chloe turned her attention across the room at Caitlyn's youngest child. Lilliana's twin brother who shared her dark looks but unlike his twin he was quieter. The stillness from the child caught Chloe's eye. "Um Caitlyn," Pointing in her son's direction Caitlyn quirked a brow.

Before Caitlyn could muster out anything to her son the pumpkin exploded and the whole room was draped in guts. "Adriana I am guessing you are getting a new student soon."

"Does he do this often?"

"Not since the cat incident." Juliet offered.

"Cat?"

"Oh the cat is fine… he wanted the cat out of the tree so he blew up the tree with his mind." Caitlyn spoke matter factly.

"Way to go Dexter!" William smiled making the little boy beam with pride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The swift wind blew across the trees at the mansion as the harsh rain pelted the window pane like a hand full of pebbles being tossed all at once. William sat by the window staring at the grey sky in a dark mood. His chin resting on his arm, he sat on the chair completely motionless. His roommates had left for the day to do whatever they pleased. But for him he felt like the day, grey and dreary. Turning his head to the side he looked at the books on the night stand and then just shrugged. He had no drive to work through calculus. He had barely any drive to get out of his funk. A slight knock at his door barely jarred him from the static in his mind.

"William?" Logan sounded on the other side of the door.

"Come on in," William mustered out.

The door creaked open and William managed to turn his head towards the noise. "You didn't come down for dinner, everything alright?" Logan looked a bit out of practice with this.

William shrugged. "Just didn't feel like eating is all."

Logan just stared at him with piercing eyes then turned to close the door. As soon as he could hear the hall clear he turned back. "Tell the truth," He gruffed out.

Sitting up confused William sighed. "Why should I? Why should I tell anyone anything? This is my thing and I don't want to bother anyone with it."

Logan stared at him a bit longer noticing his eyes. Moving forward he caught the glimpse of his mother's eyes. Reaching into his mind he tried to remember what this boys power was, "Empathy. William, are you connected to your mother right now?"

William looked down. "I try to take her pain so she doesn't have to deal with it all on her. I hate seeing her in so much pain."

"When did you start doing this?" Logan sat on the bed slowly.

William gave a look of shame, "When I found out I had my gift was the week after Dad came "home". I was so distraught but mom she was worse. Watching her as if she was a zombie and then the screams in the night just about killed me. She tried to hide it from me and that hurt more. So one night I suddenly just started feeling so depressed and lonely and like my life was over. She was better the next day. I mean not one-hundred percent better but better than she was."

"And what about you?"

"I don't care as long as she is better. After I realized what was going on and that I was taking her pain I just felt like I was helping her." William looked up. "Just don't tell her. She is getting better and I can feel that but I don't want her to worry about me."

"William if you don't take control over this it will eat you alive."

"So it makes me a little emo, so what?" William grew a little angry and jumped off the bed leaving the room. Turning at the door way he quickly added, "No one bothered to be there for my mom for so many years just calling her strong. No one bothered to listen to her and they always felt like she should be done and over it by now. She has no one to call in the middle of the night and she never cries. And when someone finally does something it is wrong. Why?"

Logan weighed his answers. "Don't you think you are robbing your mother her right to grieve? By taking all of this anger and depression that she needs to get through this you put more added weight on your own. This is dangerous William. And you are wrong she does have someone. Actually a lot of people."

William looked down and sighed. "I don't know. I will think about it," His dark eyes brooding and impenetrable. He moved out of the door way silently leaving Logan alone in the room.

Logan sat there for a few minutes after William left. There were so many different things going on with this family he hoped he could be what his new friend needed. He felt eyes on him as he looked up at Adriana. Her eyes left his blue eyes to the floor. "I don't have to be a mind reader to know what you are thinking. Just be careful where you tread."

* * *

Chloe was surrounded by her two best friends staring at her phone in horror. She went to move and yet felt as if she moved she would fall.

Adriana moved closer with fear lingering in her eyes. "Did I just hear correctly? What are we going to do?"

Hank sat on a bar stool by the island. "What is so wrong with this? It is just your mother."

Both girls swung around to face him wide eyed. "Just our mother, this woman is… well you will see." Adriana blurted out.

Chloe calculated in her mind and offered, "Maybe if I call her and tell her that I moved."

Caitlyn shook her head, "No she would sniff you out like a blood hound."

"Crap, you are right." Chloe bit her bottom lip in thought.

"We can leave in thirty minutes for South America and hide out in a tiny cabin in Peru." Juliet offered.

"Are you girls seriously plotting a way to get away from this woman?" Logan chuckled. "You four sound like a military group trying to plan the perfect getaway."

"What is going on?" Lilliana peeked into the kitchen with her typical sober stare.

"Well sweetie, my mother is coming into town…"Chloe began.

Lilliana's eyes grew big and flipped around to her mother. "Mom, can Dexter and I stay with Dad for the weekend?"

"Lilliana you don't like your father. You called him a controlling Nazi." Caitlyn interjected.

"Yes but I much rather be around him than her!" Before anyone could say anything Lillian left a cloud of dust behind her and slammed her bedroom door.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Juliet mumbled.

"What spending the weekend with my ex," Caitlyn quirked a brow?

"Hell no, I meant running to my room and barricading myself in. But no offense Caitlyn I am seriously thinking about joining her at your ex's."

Caitlyn gave a look like she was weighing the idea in her head. "Actually it might not be a bad idea."

"Oh like hell if you two are leaving me alone with Attila the Hun!" Chloe squeaked out.

Both men sat back enjoying the whole ordeal quietly chuckling. "Hey I don't know what you are laughing about buddy. You have to meet this woman." Adriana put her hand on her hip and gave him a serious look.

A loud knock came from the front door making all four girls jump in fear. Caitlyn pushed Chloe towards the door. "Go ahead big sis. Answer the door for mom."

"F, that!" Chloe glared, "Why do I have to answer the door?"

All three girls answered at once "It is your house."

"Crap…" Giving a look of defeat she heard the knock grow more impatient on her door. Dragging her feet to the door Chloe left the area in silence.

From the room everyone could hear Chloe force joy "Mom…."

"Don't you Mom me why didn't you clean up the house? You seriously need to get someone here to fix it up. And why are the Halloween decorations out? It is November not October. Stupid unholy day," they could hear footsteps come into the kitchen and the girls huddled together.

A petite woman came into view with dark brown hair and olive skin. She looked like an older Chloe yet did not show any signs that her age distorted her good looks. Her green eyes more like cat staring at a tasty mouse she looked around the room disproving. Juliet was the first to step forward. "Hi, bye!" Running around the woman she pounded up the stairs and Chloe heard a door slam shut.

"Take me with you." Adriana croaked out.

Caitlyn gave her typical somber look and squared her shoulders moving forward. "Welcome back Genevieve."

The small woman didn't even blink. "Caitlyn, you and Juliet are still living here? Shouldn't you be married and moved on? Is this a house full of spinsters?"

Chloe saw the sting hit her friend but saw it dissolve away from her eyes. Throwing a hand through her dark long hair, "Well mom some of us are just taking our time until we find the right one."

"Oh please, you have already found your right one but alas he is long gone and you will always be alone. I mean, who would ever want you? Widow with a child and baggage, what did you do to piss God off?" The woman looked as if she enjoyed her whole dramatic scene.

Chloe deflated looking down leaving Logan to feel a sense of protection over his new friend. "That was uncalled for." He practically growled out.

Finally turning towards the boys she looked shocked and color left her face. "There are mutants in your house," She declared staring at Hank.

Adriana and Chloe stared at each other and back at their mother. Adriana finally spoke up "That mutant is my boyfriend." It came out as a hiss which struck a chord with the older woman.

"Excuse me? You wasted a perfectly good marriage for this?" She blinked.

"Perfect? I was in hell. He made me feel unworthy of love and treated me like crap." Adriana sputtered.

The woman Genevieve waved a hand in dismissal. "Please, excuses from a woman who gave up. You just didn't try hard enough."

Chloe didn't notice until she felt warmth radiating from behind her. Turning her head slightly she saw both boys standing behind her sister and herself in protection their arms over their chests.

"Well this is going to get interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Genevieve moved forward, "I will not feel threatened."

It was Adriana who spoke first. "No, but you are definitely throwing out a ton of them. What have these two men ever done to you?"

"They are mutants… Gods way of letting us know that our genetics are going in the crapper," Genevieve sputtered.

"Well guess what mom I'm a mutant." Adriana blurted out.

Chloe stared wide eyed at her baby sister unbelieving that she came out of the mutant closet. And to their very judgmental mother none the less. Genevieve only took a second to recollect herself. "No, you couldn't be a mutant. I made sure that you had the strongest genes and there are no mutants in our family."

Adriana gave a quick laugh, "That you know of, and you know what? I am not going to out them because you have prejudice issues."

Genevieve sneered. "Chloe are you going to allow this abomination in your home and around your child?" Chloe followed the gesture of her mother and was surprised to see that it was pointed at her sister.

"Oh shit." Caitlyn interjected on the sidelines. "Genevieve do not ask Chloe to choose."

Genevieve gave a triumphant smile. "That is because she has always known which side to choose even as a child. It is smart to please your mother. Now do as you are told and get rid of all these abominations. I don't want to see them on my nice stay."

Chloe looked to the ground and felt tears well up in her eyes. Everything inside of her wanted to give in to her demanding mothers' orders. But something small was pushing its way up and it wanted to fight. Confused by the new feeling she felt herself mentally reaching for it.

Adriana gave a hurt look and looked back at her sister watching her pain. "You know what? You are being very unfair to Chloe and so I will be the bigger person and I will leave on my own."

A warm hand gently grabbed Chloe's forcing her look at her hand to see it was gripped by the man behind her. Slowly she felt that new feeling burning inside her. "No."

Everyone stopped and turned to Chloe. Genevieve was the one who turn to glare at her oldest. "What did you say?"

"No," Chloe looked up and her burning green eyes seem to shine like a green fire. "I said no mom. No, I don't want my sister to leave and no I don't want my friends to leave. They have been an awesome influence on the kids around, and you know what? They have been an awesome influence on me. So either you play nice and try this new thing called being a Mom or you can leave."

Juliet appeared out of nowhere beside Chloe forcing her to jump. "They," Juliet turned her head to the side to give Logan a knowing look?

"How dare you talk to me that way," Genevieve glowered towards Chloe.

"I am so sick and tired of how you put Adriana and me down all the time. Since I was a child all you have ever done was tell me how much of a screw up I was. When I got married all you did was ridicule everything I did and how I was going to be the reason my husband left me. And when I had William all you ever told me was how I was the worst mother in the world. So how about you take a full dose of reality and quit projecting on me." Looking at the four women looking at her in shock she added, "And Dad didn't leave because he had issues. He left because he couldn't deal with your issues."

Genevieve slowly glowered at Chloe making a lump appear in her throat. But she stuck out a stubborn chin that she had learned from her sister. "You know thank goodness your husband Kevin is gone. I would hate for him to see how you turned out."

"Get out of my house." Chloe growled.

Genevieve quickly gathered her stuff and left the house. Chloe could hear tires spinning on her drive way. All three of the women quickly turned to her. "Okay what the heck happened to my sweet timid sister?" Adriana breathed out.

The tension in the house was slowly unraveling. "I don't know. I have never done that before."

Caitlyn stood silently by the table watching Chloe intently. She didn't say one word but her gaze was strong on one portion of Chloe's body, her hand. Chloe had completely forgotten that he was still gripping her hand. Before she could analyze the situation both Adriana and Juliet grabbed her breaking the link between them and embraced her in a hug. "Okay this calls for a drink."

Chloe gave a sideways glace at Juliet, "A drink?"

"Yeah because my nerves are always on end when your mother comes to visit," Juliet shivered to prove her point.

"Yeah well I am just going to go upstairs really quick," Chloe gave a weak smile and moved up the stairs.

The stairs began to sway under her feet and she almost tripped into her bedroom door as soon as she reached it. Stumbling into the bathroom she felt herself slide to the door as she shut it. Then allowed herself a good cry.

She knew very well that no one could hear her in here. There has been many good cries to be had in this room and no one knew about them. Her mind kept lingering over her mothers' last words and those were the ones that stung the worst.

The sound of paws and whining came from her four legged companion outside the door and she felt him lay down on the other side as if he understood her need to be left alone. The tapping sound on the other hand made her turn her head to the side to see Fluffy the tarantula parked right beside her unmoving. Groaning she just shook her head "You know I just don't care anymore." The spider just crouched down further as if to let her know it came in peace. Giving a bitter sweet smile to herself she accepted the spiders company.

* * *

"How dare she speak of her late husband. That was just below the belt." Adriana huffed as she popped the top of her ale.

Juliet stayed uncharacteristically quiet as she popped the bottle opener in her mouth and grabbed the alcohol. Caitlyn soon followed behind.

"Where are you guys going?" Hank watched them.

"Chloe needs us." Caitlyn purred.

Logan jumped up but both girls shook their heads. Juliet tried to mumble out something but it came out incoherent. Sighing she spit out the bottle opener at Caitlyn's feet making her friend jump. "Chloe needs her girls. Her mother just bashed her parenting skills and then told her that she was disappointing her late husband. Chloe is learning how to be a parent without the man who promised to be there until they grow old and die. And she doesn't have that anymore. Right now our best friend is bawling her eyes out and she is too stubborn to let anyone see it. She sees it as weakness."

"But why would she even think of it as a weakness?" Logan gave a slight confused face.

Adriana interjected and moved with the two others girls. "In order to learn that you will have to get to know her better because Chloe might look like she has it all together but I am surprised me and that girl made it out as good as we have."

All three girls hurried up the stairs filing into the bedroom. Only to notice the dog sleeping by the bathroom door having the girls tip toe around the ever growing Rottie. Caitlyn tapped on the bathroom door gently so not to startle the girl on the other end. "Chloe, you have to let us in."

"Don't worry, I didn't kill the spider." A strained voice answered back.

"What? Oh, no. I am not here for fluffy. I am here for you." Caitlyn smirked. "Now let us in before I have to take your bed apart to use as a battering ram."

Juliet shook the bottles in front of her so they made a slight clinking sound and added, "We brought booze."

There seemed to be years that passed in the silence but then a sudden clicking sound came from the door and as they opened the door they saw their friend on the ground with red rimmed eyes and a giant spider to the side of her.

"Well you are given points for continuingly shocking us. Should I put fluffy back in her cage?" Caitlyn offered.

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "She can stay if she wants." All three girls filed into the bathroom popping tops off the bottles.

"What is the matter?" Adriana started.

"Was it the fact that your mother attacked your parenting skills and threw you husband into the mix?"

Caitlyn watched her friend play with the bottle top and shook her head. "No, this is something else."

Chloe bobbed her head as if she were bouncing around what she wanted to say and just exhaled deeply. "I have wanted to tell my mother off for years but I never had the guts. My husband has always helped me to calm down so I just let it go. I have always been her puppet and yet I was always comfortable with that because we moved far away from her. And the day I was able to say what I wanted to say…" New tears sprung from her face as she quickly took a breath in. "It wasn't him that stood by me to keep me up. It was a new friend who I hardly know holding my hand through this new hurdle. And I am scared of him."

The three girls sat silently unsure what to say but it was Juliet who spoke up first. "Who says you have to fall in love with this guy right away? Take him as a blessing that maybe Kevin sent him to you."

Laughing in between sobs Chloe looked up to the ceiling. "That sounds like something Kevin would do. Always having to figure out a way to take care of me but what if I don't want to be taken care of?"

Adriana smiled. "Chloe, you don't need to be taken care of. I can see you changing and I don't think he is here to take care of you. Maybe he is here to help you grow?"

Caitlyn smiled at her friend. "This guy is good for you and maybe you shouldn't be so afraid of him. Open up and see what he has to offer… as a friend."

"So in other words… it is time to start moving on?" Chloe looked down at the bottle again. "I am scared to forget him."

"You won't forget him. He will always be in your heart and in your thoughts. But you can't keep living there in the past and it is time to start waking up. You need to start looking around you and start living. You have been asleep for many years and all we want for you is to get your life back." Juliet forced out.

The words stung but Chloe knew it was something that she needed to hear. The tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I am just scared. I have been trying to do it for a few weeks since I met him but it is hard and I can't do it by myself."

"And you won't. We are here." Caitlyn promised.

"Yeah, we are not going anywhere. Besides, where am I going to find a closet that full of clothes that I can just take whenever I want?" Juliet teased.

"Or the awesome rent in such a wonderful neighborhood?" Caitlyn smirked.

Adriana looked at her vibrating phone. Smiling she turned to Chloe. "The boys want to know where they can find some blankets because they decided it is too late to go back to the school."

"Too late, but it is only eight pm." Juliet interjected.

Laughing Caitlyn shook her head. "I think one of them is worried for Ms. Chloe."

Hugging her knee Chloe gave a much needed laugh and turned to Adriana. But Adriana gave out a louder laugh. "Caitlyn's daughter beat us to the punch. She freaked them out by sneaking up behind them with blankets and pillows. That girl is like a ninja."

"You have no idea. You better tell them that it will be awfully boring down there because the party is up here." Juliet chuckled.

"Oh trust me if it were up to them they would be up here." Adriana pecked away at her phone.

* * *

Lying in bed Chloe stared at her ceiling with all her thoughts finally slowing down in her mind. Beside her she could hear her sister softly breathing and on the other side of her the two friends snuggled deep under the plush covers. Her thoughts surrounded the man down stairs and she fiddled with the covers at her waist as she let a deep breath out.

"Kevin, if you can hear me," She silently mouthed. "Please help me and guide me the way I need to go." She missed him so much and she wished she could pick up the phone and talk to him but she knew if that were the case she wouldn't be in this predicament now.

Giving in to her exhaustion she closed her eyes and fell into a deep restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day hung with a slight fog over the land leaving Chloe to marvel in the white blanket that took over the scene. The night had brought dreams and ones she was not ready to pick apart. She had been careful not to wake the others walking with slippered feet making her way to the kitchen. The dreams had been so twisted up like a ball of yarn leaving her unsure if they belonged together or were separate. As a child these dreams would come so strongly and with purpose almost as if they were forcing her to do its bidding. But over the years it slipped through her fingers and gradually became nagging voices that teased her brain before the dawn awoke her. Putting a hand over her head she had no idea what it was that caused them to come back this strongly. She recognized a few faces but could not understand what they all meant.

So caught up in the vague memories of her dreams she had lost all connections to the world around her. Just hoping to grasp the end of the yarn so she could unravel the ball to make better sense of it but the more she dug the more her head heart. Rubbing her temple Chloe put more weight on the wooden support.

"Too much to drink last night," The husky voice behind her yanked her out of her mind causing her to feel nauseous on her way out.

"Logan, you scared me. No just bad dreams that I can't shake." Rubbing her temple she gave a small smile.

"I know that dreams have had the power to take over my whole day but not cause me a headache. What kind of dreams were you having?" He looked inquisitively at her.

"It is hard to explain," when seeing his face she read _"Try me" _in his eyes. "When I was a young I use to have these dreams that would come true. It was never like your professor's dreams but just tiny naggings about stuff that would happen. At first it was small stuff that some wouldn't even notice but when I got to William's age they grew more prominent. Over the years I just learned to let them go figuring it was just some Déjà vu or something. But every now and then it is like a TV with someone flipping through the channels and giving me a tiny view of each channel at a time."

"Well can you control it?" His face was serious.

"Oh please Déjà vu does not constitute as a mutant power. More like an over worked mind." Rubbing her head she added, "I just need a decent night's sleep."

He gave a sly smile and moved forward touching her temples. Chills ran through her skin forcing a blush to reach her cheeks. He started rubbing in circular motions allowing her to close her eyes. She could feel the ball of yarn unraveling and slowly receding along with the headache. The images were like little fireflies dancing in her mind. She could see them scatter into the blackness of her mind. But as the last one was about to fade it grew brighter into an image she could not ignore. A bright vibrant scene that was tender and made her temperature rise leaving her feeling weak and as if her knees could not support her. She felt strong arms around her and her body mold into hard muscles. The slight sound of rain slapping the roof above her brought her back into conscience. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to allow her to focus on the world around her. The rain more prominent now allowing her to feel some of the droplets hit her bare arms. She looked up into his deep blue eyes falling endlessly. She could see nothing else but them. Their faces inches apart all reason left leaving whatever this moment brought. Heart beats pounding together so fast they made their own rhythm.

But in a flash that was all disillusioned with the loud thud of a back door. And two girls falling on to the wood porch, "Oh good lord… could you be anymore clumsy Adriana?" Juliet laughed from under her.

Adriana groaned and pushed herself up. "It was not me! Someone pushed me!"

Chloe felt herself being pushed up right and he moved further away from her. She could see on his face that the moment was lost and he was lost in his own mind. "I must go back to the school. I am glad you are in better spirits today." With that he walked through the house and she could hear the front door shut.

Closing her eyes she worked to right her mind and took a few deep breaths in.

"You know Chloe, you are not cheating on him." Caitlyn interjected.

With a wry smile Chloe thought to herself. _No but you didn't see inside my mind. _Sighing she looked down at her tea unsure of her thoughts or that moment. "There is nothing going on. You saw how quickly he left. He is clearly not interested."

"Wait, does that mean you are ready to try again?" Juliet mused.

"I have no idea. I have to get over one thing at a time before I even think about a new beginning."

Adriana frowned, "What do you mean "get over"?"

Juliet looked back to Adriana and frowned. "She hasn't gotten over her late husband yet."

Caitlyn quirked a brow in retort, "After all these years…" She did not finish that sentence but Chloe could see her dear friend had something rolling through her mind.

A noise came from the back door leaving Adriana to notice a new figure watching. Hank was listening intently.

* * *

The school was bustling like normal as Adriana weaves in and around students. Her hair up with a pencil stuck through it she had other things on her mind and unfortunately not on her lesson plans. Things were not healing like they should with Chloe and that bothered her. But what was on her mind even more was how she looked at Logan and how he left so abruptly. Hank had the same mixed feelings of the situation and worried for Chloe. He had a history of getting up and walking off on more than one occasion. And he hasn't been seen anywhere so she could talk to him. It was probably a good idea that he did stay away so that she didn't make an ass out of herself when she became the protective sister. What was even more interesting was how Hank had been acting around her. She couldn't put a finger on it but she was sure that he was up to something.

Looking down at her notes she tried to focus on today's lesson's so as to be ready for her students. But her mind wondered curious as to what was going on with her older sister.

* * *

Chloe had her headphones on in front of her computer as she watched the cursor blink at her like a taunting creature. A wave of annoyance wound through her when nothing came from her mind. She needed to write and her agent was going to be unhappy with news that another month has passed and she had yet to write a new book or even a small promise of a book in the works. Nibbling on the pencil between her teeth she groaned lifting both legs up onto the computer chair. Turning the chair she found herself facing a mirror and grimacing. Lucky for her she didn't have to get up and do anything with herself. She wore a pair of boxer shorts with a thick sweatshirt keeping her warm. Her feet were comfy in a pair of wool socks and her hair was in some sort of messy bun on the top of her head. She in no way felt any bit of attractive but she did feel a bit hungry. The sun played a silent merry tune through her window as she saw dust dance before her eyes.

Getting up she descended the stair way into the hall next to Caitlyn's room. Stopping a brief moment she turned to notice Caitlyn deep in thought over a piece of paper. "Hey, I am a bit hungry. Want to join me for lunch?"

"Shouldn't you be slaving away over a new manuscript before your agent decides to storm the castle walls and beat you senseless?" Caitlyn offered with a half hearted smile.

"Well I would but my senses are telling me that something isn't right. What is the matter Caitlyn?"

"Nothing… just a letter from my ex," Smiling as if all her troubles had vanished Caitlyn moved about her room grabbing her jacket. "He asked if I could come and see him in a few hours to discuss a few things."

Now it was Chloe's turn to quirk a brow. "Oh, okay. Well just be careful, the roads iced over last night."

"Always the voice of reason," Caitlyn smirked and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I will be fine."

A snippet of something raced through Chloe's mind but vanished into thin air as Caitlyn left. The only thing that remained was fear. Unsure of what she just pictured in her mind she just shook it off. Moving from the rooms to the end of the hall and down the stairs she sighed realizing she was alone in the house. Turning to the kitchen and making a Bee line to the fridge she went to look for something to munch on.

The room buzzed with silence and Chloe couldn't decide on what to eat. Smacking her head on one of the drawers, "What am I going to do?" She felt as if her creative juices in this genre had all but dried up. She had nothing left to give of her writing abilities and that meant she was out of a job. The dog padded up to her looking for some scraps to eat. Her little dog was becoming such a big boy. Searching the fridge she found some left over steak and threw him a nibble. "What should I do about this predicament Wallace?" Scratching behind the dog's ear she heard the answer in her mind. _"Start anew." _Shaking her head Chloe gave a slight smile. "I don't just need to start anew in my writing. I need to rebuild my life." Grabbing an avocado from the pantry Chloe made a quick lunch of the fruit then headed to her room. The room was grim and lacking the vibrancy that it once held. "What do you say Wallace? Want to help me do a complete remodel of my bedroom?"

* * *

Caitlyn pulled up to the little café taking in a deep breath. The letter she had received today was not one to be ignored. Before she could enter the place a dark figure stood watching her.

"It has been a long time Caitlyn." The voice was cool and dripping with venom.

"You are supposed to be under a ton of concrete at the moment." Biting back her fear she forced herself to swallow silently.

The man stepped forward with his gray eyes focused on her. "So, you know the deal. If any of my children show signs of powers they belong to me."

"I never made such a deal with you. I came here to tell you to stay away from my children."

"Half of the genes are mine Caitlyn." His eyes turned to ice as he stalked her. "I would hate to think about what would happen to your friends. " He seemed to slither back into the shadow's leaving Caitlyn gasping for air.

(**Note from Author** Sorry about that I didn't realized I made a name oopsie until I reread my chapters to help me with Chapter 8. But it is all fixed.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chloe unlocked her front door trying not to jingle the keys so loud. Her head was pounding from the New Year's celebration the night before. All she wanted was a nice soft bed and some pain relievers. Juliet winced beside her as she slowly opened the door.

"I am going to grease those hinges up tomorrow." Chloe whispered.

"Where the heck have you two been?" A voice boomed making both girls drop their bags and take a hold of their heads.

Chloe faced Adriana and a sea of other faces. "Not so loud."

"Do you know how worried I was?" Her sister continued.

Logan stared at her from the wall at the very end of the room. She could tell he was just as worried as her sister.

"If you stop yelling for a second I might be able to get the throbbing to hold off long enough to think back." Chloe watched as Juliet moved past her to the couch and grabbed a pillow to hide her face.

Adriana quirked her eyebrow at Chloe and looked at Juliet. "Why are you talking like that?"

Caitlyn smiled, "They probably drank so much the bar was dry by the end of the night."

"You would think with my tab being so high." Chloe held her head.

"We called your phone but some guy answered and got into a huge fight with Logan."

Chloe gave her sister a strange look and then looked in her purse. "What guy? He didn't bother to tell you where my phone was did he?"

"You lost your phone?" Caitlyn gave a huge grin. "Epic! What about you Juliet?"

When Juliet didn't offer anything but a gentle snore Chloe spoke for her. "I don't know where she ran off to last night. I woke up on the bathroom floor." Chloe sat at the end of the couch rubbing her head.

"So you didn't end up in some guys' hotel room?"

"What are you talking about? The only guy I remember was the guy giving me a back massage at the spa. In which he came back heated and pissed because of a phone call or some such."

Adriana left the room towards the kitchen. Logan was the one to speak first, "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

Chloe looked back up and quirked a brow. "You got in a fight with my masseuse?"

Logan shrugged and waved a hand, "The way the guy was talking he was making me think that something else was going on all together."

"Why should you care? You haven't spoken to her for almost two months." Adriana narrowed her eyes as she handed Chloe a glass of water and pain meds.

"Look the most I did last night was puke my brains out and thanking my lucky stars I didn't have alcohol poisoning."

Juliet sat up and grabbed her purse and pulled out a camera. She started flipping through them as Chloe watched from beside her.

"Um hunny, usually they say "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" but that is unless someone brings back proof." Caitlyn slipped in between the girls. "Woah! Chloe… I didn't know you could bend that way." All three heads turned in unison.

"Me either." Logan and Hank gave each other glances but stayed silent.

Adriana broke the silence, "What do you mean bend?"

"Apparently Chloe can pole dance." Caitlyn was giggling at the photos. "And that dress was gorgeous!"

"I think that is what paid for my bar tab."

Adriana slipped in beside Chloe to look at the photos. "Who is that guy who is in like every photo?"

"I don't know," Juliet offered. "But I woke up with him this morning."

All eyes were on her. "Oh what, you expect this out of Chloe but not me?"

"Yeah what is up with that?" Chloe threw up her hands.

"You did the walk of shame?"

"Again, why would you accuse me of the walk of shame?" Chloe fumed.

"Because frankly sweetheart you need the walk of shame." Caitlyn patted Chloe's knee. Logan groaned in retort leaving Caitlyn to prod on. "We all know you need a good piece of…"

Before she could finish the sentence he stopped her. "No she doesn't."

Caitlyn smirked and gave him a challenging look. "Well what do you think she needs?"

He didn't bother to retort to her and just glared in response.

Chloe didn't even notice the argument and just offered, "It is alright Caitlyn. I don't need a piece of anything and Logan was just looking out for me."

Caitlyn lifted a hand in defeat. "Oh alright, then at least let me take you to the sex store so you don't need a man…" Stopping to hear the man across the way groan she chuckled under her breath.

All four women stopped what they were doing when Juliet's cell phone buzzed in her bag. Juliet took a quick glance at the number and shrugged. "Apparently I missed a call but I don't recognize the number."

"Did they leave a message?" Adriana turned her head to view the photos. "Hey look Tony Stark, did any of you get a kiss from the man…never mind you did."

Logan mumbled under his breath about diseases and Chloe moaned. "He kissed me on the cheek!"

Feeling the headache subside Chloe stopped when she heard the voicemail on speaker.

"Um hi, my name is Devon and I think you are my wife."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The days that ensued after the unforgettable night in Vegas were anything but pleasant. Apparently the man Juliet decided to marry was a writer himself. And not just any writer… for the love of all that was holy he was a trashy romance author! And to Chloe's annoyance a highly opinionated one at that and it wasn't that Chloe disliked romance authors. Oh no, she loved a great romance book but he was one of her favorite authors. And after meeting him she has thrown out all of her favorite books.

It wasn't that he was a bad guy at all…it was the fact they had been fighting since he came to live in New York. It started with the fact he didn't believe in divorce. Which actually meant his lawyer didn't believe in divorce because the PR would have hell. If his fans found out he got married on a whim and then divorced that quickly then they would no longer imagine him to be the most romantic guy they believed him to be and it would destroy his career. So here he is under her roof because a lawyer BEGGED her to let him.

"It would be good for them to get to know each other… who knows, they might be meant for each other, would you want to get in the way of true love," Chloe made irritated noises as she repeated the lawyers words under her breath. From beside her she watched Logan inch away as she realized she was chopping the vegetables a little too roughly.

"Is something bothering you," He quirked a brow?

Letting out a sigh trying to calm herself she closed her eyes and put the knife down. "It is just this guy moves in and he is annoying the crap out of me. I had to put a lock on my office because he would barge in and give me tips on how to be a better writer."

"And this is bothering you why?" He smiled at her with the friendship that they had, had a few months back.

"Probably because I haven't written in over a year, I am stuck and it is annoying me and the last thing I need is for another writer to point it out."

"You know I never did ask about your career."

Chloe couldn't help but smile and deflate from her earlier irritation. "I write Military fiction."

The look on his face took on utter surprise and he looked her up and down as if he couldn't believe she had firsthand experience or any idea about the military.

"No, I meant that…. Okay, follow me." She brushed her hands off on a kitchen towel and headed towards her office. Peering around for the annoying new roommate she quickly made her way to unlock her office and head up the stairs to the attic. Her office was spacious and clean just the way she liked it. By one of the windows she went to a book shelf and found a box. From the box she produced some letters and handed them to him.

"Are these…?"

"Letters from my husband, after he went off to war I had to find a way to deal with it so I became a writer and used his letters for inspiration. I have a book for each letter he sent me from that God awful place." She looked at the floor and gave a slight smile. "I just can't finish them. This is the last book and I can't finish it because when it is done it means he is really gone." Looking up, her smile let him know that this is something she hadn't even told her friends. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell them since they worry about me enough."

"My lips are sealed. So, not to sound like I don't appreciate this but why do you trust me with so much information?"

"I really don't know, maybe because you have been through a lot of loss as well." She moved over to her lap top and glided a finger over it. "And I guess you keep pestering me about it." She turned and gave a much needed laugh. Then a though occurred in her. "Why did you leave for so long?"

He stopped examining the letters and then stared at her for some time. "I don't know. One minute I was staring into your eyes and then the next I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. But when I heard you were missing around New Years it was as if I snapped out of whatever it was."

Chloe's mind kept trying to link that to a memory but she couldn't quite touch it. But she felt like this was a déjà vu experience. "Sorry about worrying everyone. I just needed a break from writing and I can't seem to free my mind up so I can write."

He handed her the letters and she went to put them away when she heard him clear his throat. "Speaking of, that is kind of why I am here."

"My writing," shutting the box gave a slight chuckle. "What about my writing?"

"Well Xavier seems to think that some of the kids would benefit from a creative writing course in the school and we need someone to head it up. But all of us are either full with our own classes or wouldn't do too well in that field." He gave a smile that made her heart leap and shrugged. "So he wants to know if the other sister would like to come work for him."

Chloe tilted her head sideways and gave it some consideration before objecting, "But I am human. That is a school for mutants. Wouldn't they care if one of their educators was human?"

"They need to learn to co-exist with non-mutants one day. Besides, it would give you time to get some space between you and your new roommate."

Chloe weighed that in heavily before she added, "I have no experience in teaching."

"And you think I have a PhD in this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Chloe was trying to think of another reason not to do it and then she heard from the bottom of the stairs…

"No wonder you haven't written a book you allow distractions in your office. Quit making out and get to work," he chortled.

"Would Xavier mind that my criminal record had murder on it, no?" Smiling she made a dash for the stairs only to be caught around the waist. Grunting while twisting in his grip she changed the subject. "So when do I start?"

* * *

Chloe stood in the mirror right outside her bathroom examining herself. Her grey pencil skirt came down slightly beyond the knee and her white shirt was slightly hugging her curves and buttoned up almost to her neck. But for fear she would choke herself she left it unbuttoned right above the chest. She tried a bun in her hair but she felt she looked too much like her conservative grandmother and quickly pulled out the bobby pins.

The sudden realization of being watched hit her as she looked at her door. "You really redid this room…" Caitlyn spoke with awe. "I never thought you would ever start to let go."

Unsure of what her best friend meant she looked around and for the first time noticed that it was complete. Her new bed had come in and was a whispy romantic four poster bed complete with sheer curtains. The room had a exotic feel to it and Chloe knew she was going for something cheery and warm. She loved the whole Feng Shui book she had been reading and decided on going with gold and green. Candles seemed to be everywhere in her room and she seemed to like her room better. She felt like she was in a gorgeous spa.

"I just needed a restart button and I needed to live again."

Caitlyn gave her friend a sideways glance as if she were trying to read more into her phrase. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the man who has been hanging around again, would it?"

"Well, Logan did offer me the job and change is good," Chloe offered.

"I don't mean the job," Caitlyn simply put.

"Caitlyn, can I talk to you about something?" Chloe was rewording her thoughts as she paced over to the window. "Something is amiss."

"About Logan," Caitlyn's face spoke of confusion?

"No, not him or sort of him," When she could see the confusion deepen she continued. "It is just that when we almost kissed or whatever happened between us he just stiffened and left. No other word from him for a few months. Then when I asked him about it he was just as confused by his actions as I was."

Caitlyn went to sit on the bed and looked as if she had her own observations to go through. "Do you think it was an excuse for his actions?" From the look on her face she knew that Caitlyn was not joking.

"That is just it. I don't think it was an excuse. Something has been bothering me for a long time and this just feels like déjà vu. I have had a feeling like this has been going on in this house for some time."

"Which is why you haven't gotten over things for so long," Caitlyn whispered.

Chloe simply nodded in agreement. "There is only one person I know that can do that but it simply can't be. I refuse to believe that he had anything to do with this." Tears welled in Chloe's eyes.

"William," Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to her friend. "What if William wasn't the one really behind all of this?"

"Why would anyone want to…. I mean this just sparks belief that it is just a teenager worried that his mother is moving on." Chloe interjected.

Caitlyn propped her chin on her hands in thought. "What if he wasn't behind it? I mean it doesn't even make sense for your son."

Chloe had to give in to that… it did NOT make sense for William to act this way. He was way too level headed to act alone on all of this. But who would be pulling the strings?

Caitlyn smirked and winked at Chloe, "So when do you start with Mr. Hotty?"

Chloe wiped her eyes and smoothed her skirt. "Tomorrow… and it is going to be really early. And I don't know if those kids are going to be keen to me teaching them."

"Well I could get you a bullet proof vest. So back to my original question… why did you really take this job?"

Then they heard a male voice loud and clear. "I must call my publisher because that is what REAL writers do."

"What was his name again?" Caitlyn grimaced.

"Devon, more like pain in my butt!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe could feel the tension in the room as she wrote on the board but none of the students spoke out of line in front of Logan. He sat there lounging by the door uninterested in nouns and verbs. He watched the room with keen eyes daring anyone to speak out.

"Okay class I want your first assignment to be about your favorite memory but I want you to turn it into a science fiction extravaganza." A few students betrayed the rest of the class by cracking a smile and showing a hint of interest. But when other students turned to them they quickly wiped it away.

Logan walked up to her after class and leaned against the desk in amusement. "Not bad, not one peep out of them."

"Yeah well I wore a short skirt that went above the knee. I think that did it." Smirking she turned to look at him, "Thanks for staying through my first class."

"They will get over it and will detest your class like all the others." Helping her gather her stuff to leave he walked towards the professors room.

"I forgot about the meeting. Are you sure he wanted me to come?"

"Yeah well it isn't just a mutant thing you know."

Chloe smirked and cocked her head to the side, "Yeah well my sister tells me you have a secret hand shake and everything."

Swinging open the door she lost her grip on the knob and heard it contact into something. Her ears heard a slight groan and she didn't bother to open her eyes to see the damage she had done.

"Nice, first time on da job an she take out te congressman." From the accent she guessed it was Gambit speaking.

With her eyes she shut she pursed her lips together and squeaked out, "Congressman?"

"Hey I approve." She heard Logan laugh and she opened her eyes and walked to the kitchen.

"I will get the ice."

"I am so sorry…" she kept repeating to the man in the chair. Leaning against the wall she had already handed the coherent man the ice pack and he kept eyeing her from a distance.

"She was the one who took me out?" He asked in a daze.

"My sister is accident prone." A voice answered from beside her. Adriana patted her sister on the shoulder to let her know it was okay.

"Very much so," Chloe added.

"Well luckily I was struck by something beautiful." Taken aback by the reply Chloe looked at the floor. A slight blush hitting her cheeks, "I came today to let you know that I will do everything in my power to help the mutant community. If there is anything you wish for me to do Xavier I will do the best I can to bring it up in our meetings."

"That is very kind of you and I would love to go over a few topics I wish to…" Chloe felt so out of place she stopped listening and started to look around the room and studying the décor right down to the books. Her eyes lingered until she felt something on the opposite wall. Turning her attention she saw Logan glaring at the congressman. Unsure how to feel about it she slowly came back to the conversation and saw all eyes were on her.

"Hm, yes?" The blush back in her cheeks she turned to Xavier.

"Can you please escort Mr. Dravis out to his car?"

"Oh yes, I was heading out anyways." Turning to her stuff Logan went to help and the Mr. Dravis came to help instead.

"Here let me." Leaving Chloe startled she turned towards Adriana and saw her shrug.

As they left the room Xavier asked the rest of the group to stay for a word. Chloe knew it was something more private and didn't bother to linger any longer. Quickly moving to the front door she turned to offer her hand. "My name is Chloe."

"Hi Chloe, my name is actually Brett."

"Oh well I thought Mr. was your first name." Allowing herself to slump her shoulders she fished out her keys.

"Chloe, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me? I haven't eaten yet and I thought I could get to know at least one of the faculty."

Caught off guard Chloe couldn't find anything to lean on and managed a shaky sure. Turning to her car to put stuff in he put a hand on hers and escorted her to the limo. "Now? But I am not dressed for dinner."

"You look great and will start a trend. We will come back later for your car."

"Oh, well okay,"

* * *

Adriana walked out of the mansion to take her walk. Adjusting her eyes to the fading light a vehicle caught her eye. Chloe's SUV sat in front of the school making her gawk. She heard someone follow behind her and stop.

"Please tell me she is still in the school." Adriana breathed. Fishing in her pocket for her cell she hit speed dial for Chloe's phone and heard it ringing… from behind her. Turning she saw Logan handing her the cell. "That is just great. My sister is on a date with a politician. That scares me worse than if she were dating a gang member."

Hearing him say something under his breath she turned to watch him get into his Jeep and sped off.

* * *

Chloe walked through the small city listening to Brett talk about everything under the sun. His honey colored eyes looking intently at the sky as he let off his frustrations about road blocks in decision making and irrational behavior from fellow congressmen and women. Throwing a hand through his jet black hair she noticed he was just a few years older than she was.

"I am so sorry, I am taking up all the conversation." Putting his hands in his pockets of his slacks he had already shrugged off his suit jacket in the limo, his dress shirt unbuttoned at the neck and his tie just hanging on each side of his neck.

"Oh no, I am not that interesting. I just hit politicians in the head with doors and teach creative writing. "

"Well yeah, there is that. But you just seem very interesting."

Chloe smiled and looked at the sky. "Well the others might be worried about me."

"Yeah I saw you looking at your co-worker. Is that your boyfriend or something?" She saw that he was fishing for information and she let out a small laugh.

"No, Logan and I are really good friends. I don't think he really wants to go further than that." Looking back at Brett she felt his eyes were watching her intently. "What?"

"You are a very beautiful woman." Brett moved closer to her. The light fading behind him leaving street lights slowly coming to life. His eyes locked into hers. "I am kind of glad he isn't interested." Pulling her body towards his she looked at him locked in his eyes. Her mind couldn't process anything and she felt like she was floating. She wanted to protest but it never happened.

Until she felt it break immediately. His gaze no longer on hers but on behind her. Shaking her head she went to turn but felt a firm chest behind her. Brett's eyes were hard and he quickly covered up his annoyance with a smile. "I am sorry I kept her out too long. Chloe, I will see you later." He let her go and kissed her hand and turned back towards the limo.

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and Chloe looked after Brett with sudden realization. "I will take you home."

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you guys…" He gruffed back to the vehicle.

"No, thank you for interrupting because I wanted to say something but I was frozen. I couldn't think straight." She looked up to see his jaw flexing as if he had a crazy idea to chase that limo down. "What?"

"I don't like that guy. I didn't like him the moment I saw him looking at you."

"Because he was looking at me," she retorted.

"No, it was like you were property or an object…" He trailed off.

"Or a sex object," she finished. Moving towards him she smirked, "Logan I am a grown woman and I did at one time have sex. So it isn't too farfetched to say a man might lust for me." She put a hand on the Jeep and felt that he wasn't moving. Turning back to him she saw the same light in his eyes but something different.

"Yes, I know all too well about how a man can lust after you but some men have more respect for a woman. Especially a woman who is healing and the congressman didn't show any respect for you."

Chloe stopped joking and looked into his eyes. "Logan?"

"I respect you way too much to do what he would have done. You are finally moving on and I am not pushing you."

Before she could push the conversation he walked to the other side of the vehicle leaving her wishing to finish it but didn't dare. Jumping in she felt a sense of being in the same situation before and let out a small chuckle as he started the vehicle and headed back to her home. The drive felt shorter as she sorted through thoughts in her head. As she got out of the vehicle she saw her SUV there but no lights inside the house.

Silently walking to the door she felt that she wasn't alone. The keys jingled in her hand as she looked at the door cracked open. Logan lingered back on the path looking at her lost in his own thoughts. Pushing the door open the house was bathed in darkness. A note laying on the ground that basically told her that Caitlyn had left town with the kids again and Juliet was on a double date with Adriana and Hank. But they had never had left the doors unlocked ever. Not a sound came from in the house and then she saw him sitting on the front porch. A deadly shadow refusing to come to the light but she knew it was him.

"Hello Chloe, where are my kids?" She heard metal against metal and turned to see Logan's claws extend for the first time. Stunned she left herself open and felt pain on her head as the man grabbed her hair pulling her towards him. "Chloe don't play stupid… where the hell is she? Don't even think about it or I will kill her."

Chloe breathed and calmed herself, "I don't know where Caitlyn is and if I did I wouldn't tell you Joseph! You are a monster." Gasping in pain from the jerk of her head she felt slight pain inside her abdomen but nothing was stuck in her. It felt like she was being stabbed from the inside out. She let out a scream of pain until the pain consumed her and collapsed to the ground in pain and heard the two men fighting over her. Then arms wrapping over her and picking her up as she saw the world through the haze. In the field beyond her home she thought she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "Kevin? I can see my husband." A smile crept across her lips and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Note: Do not worry, this will not be the last chapter ;).


	11. Note from Author

I wanted to write and let all my readers know that I am working hard on getting out another chapter but this one is my Mt. Everest. Chloe is slowly transforming in my mind and I see more happening in the near future for her. My muse/editor is pregnant so I have been doing the best I can writing and editing on my own. Not to mention like I said I need a kick in the pants sometimes because this is a really tough subject for me to write. But if anything in life that is ever worth reading was never easy. I have had to scrap a lot of chapters before I okay just one. If anything is worth doing it is worth doing right.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The room was spinning as Chloe came in and out of consciousness. She saw many people working over her and beeping that seemed so distant. She turned to feel a presence with her. Kevin smiled at her and brushed a hand against her forehead.

"Hey my ballerina," A soft glow came from behind him and she could see the soft blonde hair shaved down to code. "My brave wife…"

"Are you here to take me home?" She whispered through the pain.

"No, you have a lot more years to go." His deep hazel eyes searching hers. She recognized every curve of his strong jaw and eyes that could see through anyone. Tears slipped down her eyes as she reached for him and he grabbed her hand. "You have to help them and they will help you. You are finally living and it took one bad date. Only you can do that."

Chloe felt as if she were floating and realized they put a mask over her. But she wanted to hold on to him for longer than the few precious seconds she had. "Don't leave me again."

"I never left baby, I have been there whispering in your ear and protecting both you and William. And I kind of like the people you have been hanging around. Tell Caitlyn and Juliet I said hi." He began to fade and she knew she was falling asleep. "Oh and I like that guy a lot…"

Lightning pierced the sky as she heard a faint voice screaming clear. This dream felt lucid and she huddled in his mind refusing to leave. "Kevin, I am not leaving."

"Yes you are," She felt herself being pushed back ever so slowly. "They need you."

* * *

Logan had seen to it that she received medical attention and then began hunting for this man. He could smell him and he was close. His blue eyes searching like a wolf in the midst of a hunt. The night brought on a chill in the air and he could see his breath rise in the dim moonlight.

The pit of his stomach felt pierced by a sharp blade but no one was around. Doubling over he hit one knee holding on to a sapling. "You shouldn't intervene." The man appeared out of the darkness as if a ghost. His face pale and angry he continued. "I will have my children and you will not get in my way. What is one less human to worry about?"

Much to Joseph's chagrin Logan forced himself up as if he were accepting the pain. His claws extending he gave a death glare towards him. "You hurt the wrong person bub."

"You seem to like her but if I remember she looked at you like a freak as soon as she saw those blades. You are fighting for a thankless creature that has no talents." Shrugging like he cared not for this situation he gave a smile.

"I really don't care what you have to say you crossed the line." Growling he took a step forward only to feel the pain intensify. Bringing him to his knees yet again he sucked a deep breath in and stood back up. He saw that the man had turned his back to him as if he didn't find him a threat. "Wrong move Bub," lunging for him he pinned him to the ground with both claws in his shoulder. Joseph screamed in pain and struggled to get him off him. "Back off of Chloe and her family."

"Sorry, not my orders and he really wants them and he isn't the kind of guy who takes no for an answer." Seething Joseph's eyes became black like onyx and the pain his stomach switched to his chest and the world went black.

* * *

Jolting up in bed Chloe was dripping in sweat, "Logan!" She could feel his pain and hear his screams. A hand came to steady her and she found the room was filled with mist and she couldn't make out the foreign language speaking to her. She felt she should know this person in front of her but she couldn't focus her mind. The world slowly came into view and the mist slowly lifted from around her allowing her to focus on white walls and something like a hotel room. No, not a hotel room but a hospital and that foreign language began to make sense.

"Chloe, everything is alright! Shhh, Chloe listen to me!" Adriana spoke soothingly and she saw Hank right beside her.

"I saw him and he was in trouble. He is in the woods by my home." Chloe held her head in her hands and felt something follow her. Clear tubes attached to her and beeping that started in on her nerves, "What happened?"

"You were attacked and he made sure you found help."

"But, he could be hurt I saw him drop." Chloe insisted but she saw them exchange glances.

"Even if you did see this he just left and he couldn't make it to your home that fast," Adriana offered.

"And Logan can take care of himself. There are things you don't know about him…" Hank dropped off unsure how to finish his sentence.

"Like claws coming from his hands? I saw! And I don't care. He is going to be in trouble."

Adriana looked at her sister doubtful and saw the earnest in her eyes. "Hank to be safe we need to send someone out there to back him up. This guy is dangerous and the last thing we need is for Logan to go berserk on him."

Hank nodded and left the room.

* * *

"You seem to like her…" Joseph trailed off as Hank listened for sounds of his friend. Then he heard the growls of Logan and quickly ran in that direction. At the edge of the clearing he saw Logan down on his knees and the man gloating.

Jumping down he landed behind the man tapping him on the shoulder, "Pardon me but that would be my friend." Delivering a swift blow he sent the man flying back and out cold.

Logan stood up looking at the man lying on the ground motionless and then proceeded to crack his neck. "I could have taken him."

"I am sure my friend." Smiling he removed his tie and sat back pondering.

"How did you find me? The professor was listening out for me?"

"No, that is not the case at this moment. Actually we found you by a sweet young woman in the hospital at the moment."

"She told you I would be searching for him by her place then? She knows me already?"

"In so many words, yes. You can say that."

"I am surprised she told you to come help me. She saw the claws and I think I scared her."

Hank sighed and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "She doesn't care about that but my friend Chloe isn't what we think she is."

Logan turned to look at Hank to see his friends eyes, "She is okay, isn't she?"

"Oh she is perfectly fine and woke up screaming your name in fact."

"Screaming my name?"

"Why yes, she said she saw that you were in danger and told me where to find you. She was adamant that we needed to find you." Rubbing his chin he looked around, "Fascinating."

"Well what does it mean?" Smirking he added, "I don't mind a beautiful woman screaming my name but she is telling locations and details."

"I think… I think she is a precog."

Surprised he looked at the man lying on the forest floor and then back at Hank. "Precog?"

"Yes, precognitive… she can see the future." Hank offered. "She is barely touching the surface of her potential if she is."

"She told me it was hard to tell the difference between a dream and her…déjà vu dreams."

"Yes but that goes for all mutants and that may be her one weakness in her powers. We need to see about what the professor says."

Logan shrugged at the body, "And him?"

"We need answers."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The moon lit their way back into the mansion. Hank had Joseph slung over his shoulder while looking around the quiet house, "Should we sneak him in or just knock?"

"No need, what are you bringing to this school?" The professor seemed to have materialized by the door and his face did not seem amused.

"Chloe was attacked and this guy said some disturbing things to me," Logan growled.

"Yes, I see… and he isn't acting alone on this." Xavier rubbed his chin thoughtfully while looking at the man slung over Hank's arm. "I can't see further than that. He is kept in the dark as well. The person he works for only contacts him on the phone and is interested in certain talents. "The professor stopped to ponder as if he couldn't make sense of it all.

"Certain talents, what sort of talents could this man possibly be interested in?" Hank interjected.

"William and Chloe."

* * *

Chloe rested against the pillow as the sun came filtering in. The night had been restless as visions flocked to her mind. She couldn't piece them together but she felt disturbed by the ever growing pressure in her mind. The sweet scent of lilacs filled her senses calming her mind. Her eyes fluttered open reminding her where she was and how she got there. The purple blossoms sat on the bedside table somehow making her situation a little less anxious.

"Caitlyn tells me that these are your favorite flowers and since they are not in season I had them shipped in overnight." Chloe turned to see Brett sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed.

"It is very kind of you to do that." Chloe's voice felt cracked and dry.

"Do you need some water?" He got up and moved to find a cup.

"Forgive me but why are you here?" Chloe put a hand to her hand and frowned.

"Well I heard you had been attacked and to be frank I am intrigued by you. Not many women can keep my interest for very long and when they do well it means that woman is very special. So when I heard you had been attacked I was very worried about you."

Closing her eyes she felt her mind go fuzzy again. She felt the cup come to her lips and lifted a weak hand to grasp it. "Thank you."

"I have gotten a hold of law enforcement and we are currently making this top priority to find this man."

"I am very sure Logan has it under control." Chloe breathed from behind the cup. She kept her eyes downcast as she spoke.

Brett frowned and she could feel his attitude towards that statement. He didn't like to be outdone. "As that may be he is not a very important man with resources at his finger tips. You care very much about this man don't you?"

Caught off guard she looked up to meet his gaze. "He is a very good man who has been nothing but kind to me. Of course I care for him."

"Even if he had done some bad things in his past or has he not told you?"

"Everyone has a past." Chloe breathed out. She felt afraid and not of what he was telling her but of him.

"Yes, but do you know what it is? If I were a mother of a child I would make it important to find out."

"What does that mean?"

Moving closer he made Chloe's heart leap in beat forcing her machine to go faster. She felt like a rabbit in a snake's coils. "It is my job to do some snooping and well I think I am a much better match for you Chloe. I could use a very smart woman to be next to me."

Her mind began to shake and turn grey as he stared in her eyes. She was confused on what to feel. In the back of her mind all she wanted to do was to get away from him but it felt like a distant scream.

She felt his lips closing in on hers and all she could do was sit there dumb struck.

"Time to get out of here bub," Brett was thrown across the room towards the chair. "Grab your coat and get out of here." Chloe shook her head and saw both men standing toe to toe. Both looking equally dangerous, "I said leave."

"That is if Chloe wants me to leave."

"I am actually really tired and I think you are late for a meeting of some sort." Chloe forced a fake smile and tried her best to be polite.

Brett stared at her coldly and then forced a smile. "Thank you for reminding me." Nodding his head in her direction he turned to give an icy glance towards Logan.

Logan waiting until he left to turn to her, "A meeting?"

"He is a politician… there is always a meeting."

Logan stopped and smiled only to sit on her bed. "Good one. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but I don't like him. He makes me feel like my skin is crawling." Rolling her eyes she gave out a slight laugh. "He even started attacking you."

"What, Why me?"

"I don't know it felt like he was threatened by our friendship or something. He kept saying stuff about your past and how I need to know what you have done." Looking up she saw that his eyes were down cast. "What is wrong?"

"Chloe, I don't know much about my past. It is a huge blur and what I have found out was nothing good." Frowning he went on, "I am not a sensitive man who stands by and does nothing. And some might say I have anger issues. I was born a fighter and that is all I can be."

"Well that is silly." Watching him look up at her confused she went on, "From what I can see you are an excellent teacher whose students look up to you and a great listener because you brood so much you let me go on and on. Hey I am not knocking the brooding… it works for me. And the professor trusts you. He wouldn't let you stay there if you were a bad man. And as far as the whole fighter thing… hello my husband Kevin who happens to have been a soldier so I don't really care what Brett had to say." Chloe stared into his eyes not budging. "And as for the anger issues I have yet to see them. I just say you don't put up with anyone's crap." Leaning against the bed she brought the covers up to her stomach. "Now why didn't you tell me about your powers?"

Smiling he shook his head. "I didn't think about it. I didn't scare you did I?"

"Took me off guard because it was fascinating but no, you did not scare me."

"Speaking of powers, I heard you were screaming my name in the hospital."

Blushing Chloe looked at the blankets. "Yes, but that was because I saw you getting hurt in my dream."

"I am a fast healer so I wouldn't worry about that."

"Logan, I saw you in that field and I saw Joseph hurt you. I could feel your pain and it was like I was looking through your eyes. These dreams were never like this before they were jumbled and I couldn't make sense of them. But that one I had with you was vivid and strong." Looking up she saw his eyes were serious.

"I heard you call out your husband's name while lying in my arms." Frowning he put a hand on her hand. "Don't ever do that again, I thought I was losing you."

Smirking she put her free hand on top of his. "He told me he liked you and it wasn't my time."

The room felt electric as he shifted his hand to intertwine with her fingers. This time when her heart jumped it wasn't from fear. "That is good." The sudden thought hit her like a lightning bolt finally allowing her to figure out what has been going on for the months they had been friends. She suddenly knew why Brett was so jealous and why she had been quick to defend him. She liked him more than just a friend. And the stupid heart monitor was giving her away!

Smiling at the machine he gave a cocky smirk and pulled her close and she felt as if she were being electrocuted all throughout her body as he brought his lips to hers. The surge of energy sent from that kiss deepened as he pulled her whole body against his. She suddenly felt a longing she hadn't felt in a long time and her whole body pounded like a drum.

"No wonder her heart monitor was on the fritz… here I was thinking we needed the paddles again! Oh lord, you scared me lady." The older nurse put a hand to her chest and a blush was at her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So tell me again how you ended up making out with my coworker at the hospital?" Adriana smirked from the driver's side.

Putting both hands to her face Chloe groaned with a smile. "It is so messed up. What am I going to do? We can't go back now!"

"Well did you like it? Are you ready for it? How many more questions do I need to ask?"

"Yes, no, I don't know." Chloe looked up at the top of the SUV then turned to her. "I just saw my deceased husband and then I make out with a man? What is wrong with me?"

"It is what is wrong with everyone. You are human. Admit it you are attracted to him and you really want to move on."

"Want to yes but I just feel very guilty."

Adriana put the car in park, "Guilty? Kevin came back and gave his blessing for you to move on and the fact he likes Logan."

"Listen, I don't expect you to understand this situation but I could use your support," Chloe pleaded.

"Fine, you have it but what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The truth is I haven't been down this road in a very long time… you know what let's not talk about this. How about you? What is going on with you?"

Adriana leaned against the back of the seat and sighed. "He wants to go to dinner and talk."

Chloe smiled while leaning her head against the seat. "A talk and dinner, I wonder what he will be asking you? How did you two meet again?"

The cool crisp air of the late February morning left both girls a bit chilled in the SUV. Adriana's dark brown eyes smoothed out a bit as she thought for a moment. "We met at a medical convention outside of London."

"Medical convention, what were you doing there?"

"I was at the same hotel with a few friends on the anniversary of my divorce. They wanted to celebrate the one year mark. So we went to London and stayed in a beautiful hotel. I was coming downstairs in this gorgeous gown since they insisted that I go out to eat at a five star restaurant. Dressed up like some sort of fifties starlet and who shall I see? Hank, who was in deep conversation with another doctor or arguing… he couldn't remember which! He just looked up from where he stood and he left his party to come talk to me. He was very cute talking about medical facts and stumbling over himself. "

Chloe smiled and gave out a sigh, "Some people would reject Hank but not you sis."

"I could see in his eyes that he was a good man. I married for "normal" and all I got from it was a man who cheated on me and reminded me constantly of how big of a Godly reject I was."

"Listen about what Mom said…"

"Does not matter Chloe, I feel sorry for her and wish she could change who she is but we both grew up knowing that she was a lost cause."

Chloe nodded and gave a sad sort of lopsided grin, "It is sad how people are trained to think this is normal and that they have to hurt anyone who is different."

Adriana gave a sly smile, "So, what are you going to do? Cause Mom will flip her lid if she found out her normal daughter is a mutant and making out with a mysterious mutant."

"I do not know! Why do you keep bothering me with this?" Chloe let out a whine.

"Because it is what a sister does." Adriana gave a laugh.

* * *

The moon trickled down through her curtains as Chloe slept soundless the dog snoring at the foot of her bed on his back. Her hair cascading around her pillow as she gently breathed in completely unaware of the world around her. A hand shot through the dark and covered her mouth. Her eyes darted open as she looked up to see who had grabbed her. Caitlyn looked around the room as if the shadows would consume her. Her eyes wild and darting, "Don't trust him!"

Bringing a hand to Caitlyn's shaking one she gently gripped the freezing hand moving it off of her mouth. "Caitlyn, where are the children?"

Caitlyn's uncharacteristic wild eyes darted all over as she ran a hand through her unkempt hair. "I had to hide them. He wanted them and me. I couldn't let him. And now they want you!"

"Wait, who wants me? Who wants…Caitlyn, what is going on?"

"I don't know, he is just powerful Chloe." Caitlyn began rocking herself on the best with new tears streaming down her face.

Chloe began to sit up in bed shaking the sleep from her mind. Curtains from the window blowing gently in the breeze which was extremely chilly tonight making her wrap herself in her blankets. "You mean he is a powerful Mutant? I am sure we can speak with the professor and he can protect you and the kids."

Caitlyn shook her head refusing to look at her in the eye. "He has been working with my ex-husband for years now. He is into money and my ex was his lackey. He would do dirty jobs for him so his hands were clean. I never knew who he was or what he was into. But I went to speak with my ex a few days ago before he came to the house and he kept talking about being on the right side and how this guy has been moving up slowly in the world and trying to put a foothold in so he can change things."

"Caitlyn, a few days ago I was attacked by your ex. He hurt me badly! Why didn't you warn us?"

"I was coming back after I put the children in a safe spot. On my way to the house I saw the fighting… didn't Logan tell you?" When Chloe shook her head Caitlyn closed her eyes. "He screamed this to both of us and how they had plans even for you."

"Why me? Caitlyn, up until a few days ago I had no clue that I was even remotely connected to mutants unless you consider me being a mother of one."

"He wouldn't tell me and he didn't have time because as soon as he blurted out your name Logan almost chopped his head off. He ran off into the woods and I called 911. It wasn't until the ambulance came that Logan ran off to find him. I don't know what to do anymore." Slumping forward Caitlyn seemed like a mere shadow of herself. Chloe reached over for her cell and just pushed a number on the speed dial. "Who are you calling?"

A very tired voice answered on the other side. Staring at Caitlyn with a shocked look she shrugged, "Apparently Logan." Without time to think about her choice she immediately jumped into explaining herself. "Hi, sorry to call so late but Caitlyn is in my room as cold as ice and apparently is frightened to death because of the situation." She explained the whole story about the kids and all and she was pretty sure she was getting tongue tied from talking so fast. "We need help for her and the kids. I don't think my home is safe anymore if what she says is true." Looking up at Caitlyn she laid a hand on her friends shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"What did he say?"

"He is waking up the professor and he wants us to come over to the school immediately." Jumping out of her bed she was slammed with freezing cold air and quickly moved to her closet to get dressed. "Why is my room so cold?"

"I came through the window. I was afraid he would be waiting by the front door again."

"Well we should wake up Juliette and bring her with." Chloe said as she shrugged on a heavy hoodie.

"What about her husband?"

Stopping in the middle of tying her hiking boots she looked up genuinely debating the situation. "Leave him here; they can have him for all we care."

* * *

Adriana sat in the restaurant nervously twisting her napkin under the table. The question Chloe had asked her was on her mind the whole night. And when she saw Hank being quite nervous while talking about their future she knew this was coming. The restaurant was a darling little Thai place not too far from the school. Nothing too fancy to dress up for but she did anyway.

"So Adriana, I asked you out tonight to well ask you something… but I don't know how to get it out." Reaching out across the table he revealed a beautiful box in his hand. Then daring to look into her eyes he smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Adriana looked like a scared animal about to dart from the room and forced a smile. "Hank, we need to talk about something…"

"Oh…" pulling his hand back he had a look of pain on his face.

"What? No, I am not breaking up with you. It is just… I haven't told you everything yet."

"What else is there to tell me?" Letting out a breath of relief he turned back to look at her.

"I really want to marry you but…"

A waiter came darting across the room with a portable phone, "Urgent message for you Mr. McCoy." Feeling a bit flustered Adriana crossed her arms while biting her bottom lip.

Hank cleared his throat. "We may have to finish this conversation later it seems your sister is in need of an audience."

* * *

Chloe had never had coffee black with sugar before but tonight she was so tired she didn't care how she got the energy. She propped her arm up under her chin and heard a chuckle from beside her. "What?"

"You look horrible." Logan smirked.

"Yeah, that is winning you points right now. I'll have you know that I haven't been having the best week." But he was right, she was anything but doughty in her hoodie, faded blue jeans, hiking boots, and her hair pulled back rather quickly in a pony tail.

"Tired?"

"Ten seconds away from gravity winning and crushing my skull on this table from the sheer force." Half way shutting her eyes she felt him scoot near her and gently pull her into his shoulder for support.

"Better?" All she could do was nod. Her mind was racing with warning sirens and her logical personality giving her a lecture. But then the other side just locked those sounds up and melted away. She could smell his cologne and she didn't care about anything else.

"Chloe is everything alright?" Adriana came rushing into the door waking her. Perking her head up she looked at her sister. "Goodness you look like crap."

"I am going to start having self esteem issues in a minute. Yes, I am fine. We came tonight because things are escalating with Caitlyn's ex and there seems to be more to the story that suggests my home is no longer safe."

"What are you going to do?"

The professor had sat there silently which made everyone forget he was even in the room. He had been in deep thought after their conversation. "They are moving in."

"All of them?" Adriana jumped from the sudden authority in his voice.

"Unfortunately, even Juliette's new husband Mr. Annoying," Chloe groaned.

"What about the house?"

"My publisher is willing to house sit for me since she is in the middle of divorce number five. She told me no rush."

"Ah Beast, how'd te engagement go?"

Hank gave his best "not now" gesture towards Gambit only to hear Chloe repeat "Engagement?"

Adriana looked down at the floor and with a low voice said "later."

"What happened? You guys didn't break up did you?" Someone else chimed in.

Adriana feeling her last bit of patience wearing thin closed her eyes and finally with all the faces staring at her just let loose. "No, we didn't break up and no we are not engaged. And right now I don't want to talk about the fact my ex husband is so controlling that he refuses to sign divorce papers or even let me file for the papers because HE will go turn me in to the registration himself."

Scott cleared his throat and added "Wow, does anyone not have a psychotic ex problem."

Chloe raised her hand and found she was alone. "Wow, I feel like the minority here."

"No, you have a psychotic mother. You clearly make up for that category." Juliette offered.

"Right," nodding she threw up her hands. "I'm good."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The snow fell slightly in a dance of pure elegance. Chloe took a walk around the grounds as she stared up at the sky. Wrapped up in the warmth of her winter wear she decided to take some time to calm her mind. Too much has happened and too many people depended on her strength. She wanted to open herself up to Logan but she was about to fall apart and didn't quite trust herself in that form of weakness. She built these walls up to protect herself after her husband passed and now it was dangerously wobbly.

It seems that everyone understood that and kept their distance as she took her long walks after classes. Her mind raced with her new found powers that never seemed to work correctly, how to protect her friends, how to help her sister with her issues, and the problems of the heart. When things grew hard living with her mother she would run away just to think. But no matter how much she took these walks things grew more complicated. She had no idea why she looked to the sky. It was like she expected someone to visit her from the heavens and just give her the answers she needed. But life was never that easy. So instead she sat down on the cold wet white earth and closed her eyes. Her breath rose like smoke spiraling around her.

"You want to talk about it?" Juliette came to sit next to her.

Shaking her head she put her hands on her knee and leaned on it for support.

"Well you are going to have to open up sooner or later." Situating herself on the cold ground she showed no signs of leaving. "Caitlyn might be the one who can see through us but I am the one who usually gets things out of you."

"Juliette, you already know all of what is bothering me."

"Plates full, kind of knew that is what it was."

"Too much too fast and I cannot accommodate it all. I am just afraid of coming apart at the seams." Chloe admitted.

"And Mr. Handsome?"

A smile cracked at the corner of her lips.

"You do not have to say a thing. You really like him and that scares you."

Turning to Juliette she took on a new appreciation for her friend, "How so?"

Smiling despite herself Juliette tapped her chin as if she were thoughtful. "Well, you are still secretly self conscience of yourself. You are afraid you are unworthy of such a delicious man and that he will see through whatever it is he sees's in you and realize you are just one huge klutz with no real potential."

"Wow, you know me way too well."

"We have been best friends for how long? Of course I know you." Taking a serious face she played with her lace on her boots. "You do deserve this, you know?"

Looking up at the sky once more and then back to Juliette she gave a sigh of resignation. "I just want to take it slow." Hearing a slight giggle escape her friend she turned back to find her face lit with amusement.

"Yeah, I don't think that is what is going to happen. You are passionate but calm and he is a passion like a fire. I think he is determined to have you."

A shiver escaped as her mind played with the idea of that mixture. Both she and her husband were both passionate but calm. She has never met a man like Logan before and it intrigued her. "What should I do?"

"Open up to it. What comes is what comes. This is a jump in situation not an ease in like you do at the pool." Standing up to brush the snow off from her pants she offered her hand to Chloe. "I think we need cocoa."

Taking her friends hand she pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"So, I have decided to demand a divorce from my ex." Adriana announced suddenly from behind her coffee cup.

Chloe broke out of her dreamy state to stare at her sister. "You are going to take him on?"

"Well the Professor is right; I have taken on some bad guys who were bigger and meaner. Plus I have so much backing here that he cannot win." Fidgeting nervously with her cup Chloe could see how much this was costing her.

Reaching across the table Chloe took her sisters free hand and gave her a squeeze. "It is still scary to face."

"A battle is on the way and he will drag it on and take everyone down with him. Even my sweet Hank, he doesn't deserve this."

"No, but he loves you and is willing to go to battle for you."

Adriana nodded and stood up. "Well I have a class to get to."

Watching her sister leave she picked up their dishes and took it to the sink. With her mind deep in thought she absentmindedly did her chore without noticing the world around her. She worried for her friends and her sister. She knew her Mother and she knew the dangers that lurked outside this mansion. In her mind she could feel the walls shake as if she were in an earthquake. From the force of her problems all she could do to stand where she was, was grip the sink.

Firm hands came up from behind her to grip her shoulders tenderly. The smell of him filled her senses leaving her in a daze. Chloe did not want him to see her at her lowest. She did not know when she had been flipped around to face him but she looked up into his eyes and found herself melting.

"Let go," he pleaded.

All she could muster out was a shake of her head and a defiant tremble in her lip. A move that made his hand gravitate to her mouth and trace her lower lip with his thumb, the rough skin against hers felt good against her skin. Chloe thought her stubbornness might dissuade him but she saw the same light in his eye and knew he wasn't budging. She was like a well packed bomb that would go off at the slightest impact.

But at the moment he had slipped her into his arms where her hands rested on his firm chest his breath so hot against her lips and his hand on the small of her back. With a low husky voice he whispered, "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

She wanted to reply that he was just as stubborn as she but words failed her as his lips brushed hers and their bodies molded together. Whereas his hands were rough, his lips were like silk. Juliette was right; this was a passionate fire that could consume her in the most delicious ways. _ "Just give in," a_ voice whispered in her mind. Leaning forward she met him halfway into the kiss and gave him full access into her world. There was no school, no world, no angst; nothing existed in the world they created just between them. As if this act connected them on a deeper level she felt her mind drain into his. The kiss deepened hungrily as she was pushed up against the counter. Hands roaming and bodies twisted into one another they consumed one another for some time then slowly they pulled away with heavy breathing. The ache in her wanted more but both were not sure how far they were willing to go.

Putting his forehead to hers to calm himself she heard him say in a husky voice, "I saw you."

Chloe cracked a smile, "You saw me?"

"I saw things that were bothering you, small memories, and a few images."

He gave a sudden laugh forcing her to look up, "What?"

"I am afraid to ask how I can see more of your mind."

Blushing she looked down, "I don't know I have never done that before."

"I am sure you have done it before with your…" Chloe shook her head and gave a frown. Clearing his throat he gave a laugh and held her close, "So I guess I am your first."

"You have no idea."

Then a noise seemed to break their focus on each other. Chloe became aware that someone was behind Logan watching them both. "Nice te see you are helpin te lady with her powers." Remy remarked.

"Have you heard of privacy Cajun?" Logan growled forcing himself to peel away from her.

"It is te kitchen! I tought I would get an apple. Nex time lock te door." Shrugging he left the kitchen giving Chloe a wink.


	16. Apology

Dear Readers,

I am sorry it is taking me so long to write a new chapter. My computer just took a dive and I have yet to be able to get into it. I have had to resurrect an old computer and I am running off of Pear. Crossing my fingers that they are compatible with . I lost a lot of my work and I am trying to remember how I wrote that chapter exactly. If not I am going to have to hoof it and rewrite! Thank you for being patient.

Danya Spicer

PS. It looks like it is compatible! So updates will come soon!


End file.
